The Dragon and The Rose
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Pete/OC. When Pete meets Tegan, he knows things will be perfect; until a few people appear who are more than willing to change that. Will Rhys or Chloe rock the boat when they arrive and will Bov and Lucy be able to work out their problems for their son
1. Swill and Libby have a baby

**Well, here is the first chapter to my new fanfic! This is the sequel to Café et fraises, but this is more Pete's story, rather than Lucy and Bov's. It's set between the last two chapters of CeF. I own nothing but the plot and the OC characters. Once again, a HUGE thank you to Ithilya as she is the brains behind this beauty!!**

**Remember; don't forget to review! **

--

"_And I took the little book out of the Angel's hand, and ate it up; and it was in my mouth sweet as honey: and as soon as I had eaten it, my belly was bitter." –Revelation Chapter 10, Verse 10._

_Taken from the King James Version of the Bible. _

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter One

Swill and Libby have a baby

1st September

Pete pulled up in the school car park, checking his reflection in the rearview mirror, before cutting the engine and climbing out. The chill September air caused bumps to rise on his skin. His breath was steam in front of his face, as he shut the car door behind him and locked it. Sighing, he walked across the crisp grass, before he met the damp path and made his way into school.

'Morning, Pete,' said Mr Watson, the headmaster. Pete smiled at the old man, signing his name on the teacher's list. 'Looking forward to your new class?' he asked. Pete nodded.

'I'm just hoping for an easy year,' the blonde laughed. Mr Watson nodded, before handing Pete a yellow folder.

'Your register for this year.' Pete took it with a nod, before making his way out the office and through the corridor. He made his way up the first set of stairs he came to, tucking the folder under one arm as he rooted for his keys in his pocket. Unlocking his classroom door, he kicked it open and looked about.

It was dark as the blinds had not been pulled up yet and it smelt of Ambi-pur air freshener. The walls were bare, the bookshelves dusty from six weeks lack of use. Moving into the classroom, he tossed the folder onto the desk with his briefcase, before pulling off his jacket and hanging it over the back of his chair.

Christ. Pete hated September.

--

Pete gazed out over the sea of boys all sat in the hall, Mr Watson stood at the front as he led the assembly. They were all sat on their bottoms, legs folded, some muttering to each other. Briefly, he wondered if the boys were as bored as he was. The hall was large and square, but out-dated; the walls painted green, curtains patterned like the 80s.

'Also, I'd like to introduce Miss Gruffudd,' he said. Pete frowned, looking up as a woman across the hall from him gave a wave, every boy turning to look at her. Her sandy blonde hair fell down her back, pulled in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a big, pink jumper that ended over her thighs, jeans covering her legs. She flushed a little at the stares, before Mr Watson called for attention.

'She'll be teaching Geography and shall also be helping out in the P.E department.' Pete couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face. Helping out in the P.E department? It seemed Christmas had come early. Once the assembly had finished, Pete deliberately hung back from heading to his first P.E lesson just to catch another glimpse.

'Give over,' he muttered to himself. 'She's way outta your league, mate.' Yet, his blue eyes scanned the sea of heads, frowning when he saw she'd disappeared.

Suddenly, something collided into his side. 'I'm sorry,' said the woman to his left, the thick Welsh accent catching his attention more than anything else. It was Miss Gruffudd.

'Don't worry about it,' he replied. 'I'm Pete. Pete Dunham.'

'History and P.E, right?' she replied, with a bright smile as the students flooded past them. 'Mr Watson gave me a list of every teacher and what they teach. Oh, I'm Tegan, by the way.' Pete grinned, as Tegan hesitated for a moment, visibly flushed. 'Which way is it to the Geography room?'

'Oh, it's the first staircase down this corridor,' Pete replied, pointing it out. Sneakily, Tegan peaked at his chest. His toned muscles pressed against the fabric of his blue shirt, before her grey eyes traveled down his arm. He looked back at her and she nodded.

'Thank you.' She stalled again, looking up at him. He'd cropped his blonde hair short and his 6"1 frame made him quite intimidating, but his blue eyes glittered mischievously. 'Well, thanks,' she said again, ducking her head as she hurried off to her first lesson. She fanned herself with her hand. Had it suddenly gotten hot in here?

--

The bell for lunch rang finally. Pete got to his feet as the boys piled out the room, before grabbing his jacket. Suddenly, his phone started to ring loudly. Pulling it out, he flipped it open.

''Ello?'

'Pete, you 'ave to get down 'ere,' Lucy's voice flooded down the phone. 'It's Libby. She's gone into labour and Swill shittin' himself.'

'I'm on my way.'

--

'_Holy cow!_ I'm dying, I'm dying! Help me, help me! Get this thing out of me! I think it's torn me! Ah! _Help!'_ Libby's hoarse screams reverberated through the hospital waiting room.

'It sounds painful,' said Pete, looking a bit uneasy. Lucy glanced meekly at the door to where Libby was, at the moment, giving birth.

Inside, Swill stared wide-eyed as the mid-wife pulled a baby, _an actual baby,_ from his wife's lower region. A cry broke through his thoughts and he shook his head in disbelief as he realized that the cry was coming from the purple and pink thing that had just popped out of Libby. He reached out to snag the gas and air pump, inhaling deeply.

'Simon.' Libby's desperate gasp made him look up and he stumbled back to her side.

'Congratulations,' beamed the nurse, handing the baby over.

'We have a girl.' Swill nodded, speechless and looking a little pale as Libby cradled the sobbing baby to her chest.

'We've got a little girl.' Slowly, he reached out and touched the baby's blood stained and damp head, before withdrawing his hand.

'I'll… tell the others,' he said in a small voice, before turning and leaving the room. He moved back into the waiting room to find the guys and Lucy staring up at him, waiting to hear what had gone on.

'It's a girl,' he said. The rest of his words were drowned out by cheers and whoops as the lads surrounded him and punched his arm playfully, chattering eagerly. Lucy beamed up at him, squeezing his hand. Then, she moved into the room, the baby girl still sobbing.

'Lucy,' said Libby, still sounding surprisingly bright and enthusiastic after all this time. 'I have a little girl!'

'Does she 'ave a name?' Lucy asked stroking the baby girl's back. The sobs were quieter now as Jenny blinked, confused at the commotion, face red.

'Me and Swill decided on Jenny,' Libby replied, resting her head back against the pillows and shutting her eyes. Lucy continued to beam down at the sobbing infant, before she leaned down to kiss Libs' forehead.

'I'll leave you to rest, okay. I'm going to go and speak to Swill.'

'Okay,' Libby mumbled, as the nurse lifted Jenny up and wrapped her in a towel. Lucy smiled again, before turning and leaving the room. Swill was sat on a chair, eyes wide as he stared into space.

'I'm a dad… I'm a fuckin' dad…' he murmured, still unable to believe that the beautiful thing in there was _his_. Lucy knelt down in front of him.

'Swill? You okay there?'

'I… I just can't believe it,' he said, meeting her eyes. She was surprised to see he was crying.

'Jenny,' Lucy smiled. 'A little girl called Jenny.' Suddenly, Swill burst into laughter.

'Jenella,' he chortled. Lucy frowned and glanced up at Pete, who shrugged.

'Jenella?'

'Her full name is Jenny Ella Wilkins. Jenny Ella. _Jenella,_ you geddit?' He roared with laughter again, before getting to his feet. 'I best go in and see 'em,' he said, as Dave approached with a coffee.

''Ere you go, son,' the dark haired man smiled. Swill took it, before hugging Dave tightly. Then, he _danced_ back into Libby's room. Lucy laughed as Bov placed a hand on her hip.

'Sounds like a disease,' he muttered, but a grin tugged on his lips. 'Jenella.'

--


	2. Old habits die hard

**A double update today you lucky people, you! The next update will be in 2/3 days, as it's my 16th birthday tomorrow and we're off to see Slumdog Millionaire!! As always, leave me a review and makeme happy! **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Two

Old habits die hard

Libby smiled as she leant against the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Swill cradled Jenny in his arms. Libs had only been home a couple of days and the only thing she had to complain about was Jenny's sleeping pattern.

'Turn it off,' Swill had groaned that night, pulling a pillow over his head as Jenny's crying broke their sleep. It had just gone .

But, it was okay now. Jenny wasn't crying. There was a knock on the door. Moving away from the doorway, Libby pulled open the front door with a smile. 'Hey,' she said, stepping aside to let Bovver and Lucy in. The year old Charlie gave a wave, beaming.

'We bring gifts,' Lucy said, setting the big gift bag on the sofa, before going over to see Jenny. The newborn opened her big blue eyes and gazed upwards, unfocussed. 'She's beautiful,' Lucy breathed, as Bovver hovered beside her, holding Charlie.

Libby was elbow deep in the gift bag. 'Ooh, chocolate.' She straightened up, holding a box of chocolates in one hand and a soft teddy in the other. 'You didn't need to buy all this stuff,' she said, looking guilty.

'It was nothing,' Lucy smiled, coming to give Libby a hug. Swill moved towards the small Moses basket on the coffee table, placing the small girl in it. Libby chucked the teddy at him, and Swill tucked it by Jenny's head as the baby shut her eyes. He straightened up and looked at Bov.

'Beer?'

'Yup.' The two men left for the kitchen, as Lucy and Libs sunk onto the sofa.

'How's she sleeping?' Luce asked.

'She doesn't.' Libby gave a weary laugh, resting her head back against the sofa. 'A couple of hours a night, I guess. The rest is just feeding time for her.'

'It'll settle,' Lucy promised.

'I hope.'

'How's Swill,' the blonde asked.

'Amazing, except when it comes to changing nappies.' The two women dissolved into laughter, before Libby rested her head against Lucy's shoulder. 'I'm going to invite Don and the guys over,' she said, yawning.

'You should. It's been a while since you've seen them.'

'I can't wait for him to come and see Jenny.' Lucy smiled, as Charlie played with the toys at their feet, chewing on the head of a rag doll, before chucking a building block at the sofa.

--

Lucy nervously looked at her reflection in the lift mirror, before brushing her skirt down. The lift pinged as the doors open and she strode out. Heading down the corridor, she thought briefly about Bovver who was looking after Charlie at home. Had she told him the baby food was in the cupboard? She stopped in front of an office door, taking a moment to slow her breathing, before knocking.

'Come in,' a man called. Pushing open the door, Lucy stepped in and smiled.

'Hello.'

'Good afternoon. It's Mrs. Bovverington, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' she said, shutting the door behind her.

'Please, take a seat.' Lucy sat down in front of the desk, a man with grey, wiry eyebrows and a small smile staring back at her. 'So, you've come for a job interview.'

'Yeah,' she replied, trying to remember all the things Libby had taught her about interviews. Sit up straight… don't sit on your hands… keep eye contact….smile…don't swear, slur, spit, spew…speak clearly…be pronounced… 'Miss?' Shit, he'd asked her a question.

'Sorry?'_ Don't ignore them…_

'I asked; why do you want the job?'

'I have a little boy back home and I have bills to pay, so I thought a job is a good way to get money.'

'Do you know much about stacking books….?'

Lucy beamed as she traveled back down in the lift. Okay, so a librarian wasn't a dream job, but it was a start. At least she had a job now. Mr Burns, the man who'd interviewed her, said she could start on Monday. She just needed to find someone to look after Charlie while she went to work.

When she arrived back home, she frowned as she saw the door was partly open. 'Hello?' she called, stepping into the hallway.

'In here!' Bov called, much too loudly. Frowning, she stepped into the front room. Beer cans and alcohol bottles littered the floor and coffee table as Bov, Keith, Ike and Ned sat slumped on the sofa. The football was on loudly.

Great. They were pissed.

Suddenly, her stomach twisted as she looked around. 'Where's Charlie?'

'Huh?' Bov frowned at her. Grabbing the remote, she turned the TV off.

'Where the fuck is Charlie? _Your son_.' He stared at her, as if struggling to process anything she was saying. With a growl, she chucked the remote at him and stormed into the kitchen.

The back door was wide open and she saw the little boy splashing his hands in the small pond. Lucy hurried out into the garden and scooped him up, heart pounding in her chest. If he'd fallen in…

Storming back inside, she kicked a few bottles aside. 'Get out,' she snarled at the three other men. They got to their feet, flashing Bov sympathetic looks. 'Now!' she demanded. When they'd gone, she turned to stare hard at Bovver. 'What the fuck is this?' she asked, gesturing to the mess.

'It was just a little drink,' he grumbled, getting to his feet. 'C'mon babe, don't be like this.'

'Don't be like this?' she repeated, incredulously. 'I ask you one simple thing; to look after _our_ son and I come home to find him playing in the pond while you get pissed with your mates?' Bov reached out for her, but she stepped back. 'You make me sick.'

'Oh, I'm sorry for wanting to chill out while you go off to your poncy interview,' he spat, angrily.

'Don't put this on me! I need the job to get money for us!' she snarled. 'I'm sorry if it isn't good enough for you. You know what? Fuck this.' Lucy turned away, but Bov stepped forward, standing in front of the door before she could open it. 'Get out the way.'

'No. You can't just walk out,' he said in annoyance. Lucy shook her head.

'Get. Out. My. Way.' He paused, before she pushed him aside. Storming out the house, Lucy ignored Bov's yells of protest behind her.

She was in tears by the time she got to Libby's. 'Come here, sit down,' the small woman soothed, sitting Lucy on the sofa. Pete and Dave stood with Swill, but her brother was instantly at her side.

'What 'appened?' he asked as Dave picked up Charlie. Pete grabbed her hands. 'Hey, Luce, come on.'

'Bov… Bov…' she sobbed, trying to catch her breath. 'I went to a job interview and asked him to look after Charlie,' Lucy said. 'I got home and he was pissed with the rest of the lads… Charlie was in the garden by the pond.' She gave another shudder and broke into fresh tears. '_He could have fallen in!_'

'Look, I'll 'ave a word with him, yeah?' Pete said, but his eyes were dark with anger. There was a knock on the door before Bov barged in, looking from one angry face to another.

'What the fuck, Bov?' demanded Pete, getting to his feet. Bov stood his ground as Pete stopped inches from him. 'He's your son!'

'Look, I only 'ad a few drinks, alright? Most of them was Keith's… Lucy, I want you to come 'ome.'

'What if Charlie had fallen in?' she demanded, getting to her feet and turning to him. 'I need to be able to trust you to look after our son.' Bov moved past Pete, taking her hands.

'Look, I'm sorry, alright. What else can I say?' Lucy shook her head, pulling her hands away.

'I can't believe you would do that. Have you ever heard of saying no?' Bovver sighed, rubbing his eyes.

'I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry.' He glanced at Dave, Swill and then behind him at Pete. 'Bruv…'

Pete shook his head. 'It's up to Lucy.' The Dunham sister sighed, before looking at Bov.

'Fine, but I swear to God, Bov, if you ever do anything like that again…' she trailed off as Bovver nodded.

'I won't, I swear.'

--


	3. Pete falls in love

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Three

Pete falls in love (although it's just for puffs)

Pete grinned as Dave passed the beer across the table to him. 'How've you been, son?' the dark haired man asked, sitting down on the torn, cigarette smelling seat beside him.

'Good; first day back at work was a nightmare,' Pete replied, before taking a swig. Terry was idly cleaning a glass behind the bar, a few men dotted here and there, but other than that, the Abbey was quiet. 'Where's Swill?'

'Being a doting father,' Dave replied, shaking his head with a smile. 'Scary thought, innit?'

'What? Swill being a dad?' Pete nodded in agreement. 'Never thought I'd see the day where he was actually responsible for something.' The two men laughed, but after a moment, Pete turned serious. 'Things are changing now, aint they.'

'How do you mean?' Dave frowned over his beer.

'Well, Lucy and Bov are married and 'ave Charlie. Libby and Swill have even grown up a little and 'ave Jenny. Ike's engaged to his bird…. It's just… everyone's growing up now. They all have lives.'

'We're all still 'ere, though. It's not like we're all just gunna get up and leave.'

'I know, but it just seems like everyone's falling in love.' Dave burst out into laughter, before slapping Pete on the shoulder.

'Us tough GSE bastards can't 'ave that now, can we?' he chuckled.

'Nope,' Pete agreed. 'Love's for puffs.'

--

'Oh, fuck off, miss! I don't care about Geography. I just wanna go 'ome!' came the angry shouts from down the corridor. Pete frowned, quickening his pace. He watched as a year six student, Dean, kicked the bin, sending it flying across the corridor.

'Oi, what do you think you're doing?' he demanded, coming to a stop beside Tegan.

'He won't do as he's told,' she replied, cheeks pink.

'I don't even need Geography. It's a stupid subject.'

'Hey, shut it, okay,' Pete snapped. 'Do you want to go and see Mr Watson?'

'He can suck my dick,' the angry boy replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Pete sighed, running a hand over his head, before looking at Tegan.

'I can deal with this,' he said. She nodded, glancing at Dean before turning and going back into her classroom. When she shut the door, Pete turned back to Dean. 'What the hell's all that about?' he demanded.

'I don't want 'er to teach me,' Dean shrugged. 'I want Mr Clark back.'

'He aint coming back, mate,' Pete replied. 'He's retired.'

'He was better than 'er!'

'Give her a chance.'

'Just 'cause you fancy 'er, sir,' Dean muttered in annoyance. 'I bet you'd do anything to get into 'er pants.' Shaking his head, Pete sighed.

'C'mon. Mr Watson's office.'

'You don't even deny it,' Dean muttered as he walked off towards the head teacher's office. Pete gave a small laugh.

'Cheeky git,' he muttered under his breath, as the bell rang for lunch. He waited until Tegan's classroom was empty, before knocking and stepping inside.

'I'm sorry about him,' she apologized, when she saw who it was.

'Don't worry about it,' Pete replied, sitting on one of the desks as Tegan wiped the board clean.

'Thank you for helping out, though,' she added, putting the board wiper down and turning to smile thankfully at him.

'All in a day's work,' he laughed. Tegan smiled broadly, before sitting at her desk directly opposite him.

'I never thought ten year olds could be so troublesome,' she murmured, before meeting his eyes. She let her gaze travel down his body before she suddenly let out a giggle.

'What?' Pete frowned. He'd watched her check him out and now felt self-conscious that she was laughing.

'West Ham socks?!' she said, incredulously. Pete looked down to see the West Ham emblem peeping out from under his trousers. He started to laugh as well.

'West Ham is brilliant,' he replied. Tegan pulled a face, still laughing.

'I'm not a football girl.'

'Tennis?' he guessed.

'Nope.'

'Badminton? Volleyball?'

'Rugby,' she beamed back at him.

'Rugby? That's not very girly.' Tegan rolled her eyes.

'Rugby happens to be a good sport,' she replied.

'What team do you support?' he asked.

'The Ospreys,' Tegan replied, a proud look crossing her face. 'That's my regional club. Shane Williams became the leading try scorer in the 6 nations! Ryan Jones, he's the captain, well, he called Shane 'The Little Welsh Wizard.' I do prefer Shane with longer hair though. He's the shortest person on the team. Oh and then there's Lee Byrne…' Tegan trailed off, suddenly bright red. 'I'm sorry, I tend to go a little crazy when people start talking about rugby,' she said, sheepishly.

Pete laughed. 'Its fine, but you aint seen nothing if you aint watched The Hammers play.'

'Rugby is so much better than football!' she protested, the playful grin still on her face.

'Fine; after school you can show me how to play rugby and I'll show you how to play football,' Pete declared with a twinkle in his eyes. Tegan paused for a minute, before nodding.

'Okay,' she laughed. 'It's a deal.'

--

'Ready?' Tegan asked, as the two stood on the field of the deserted school grounds.

'I'm ready,' Pete replied, ignoring the twinge in his back. They'd already had a rough game of rugby and that's when she'd been going 'easy' on him.

Tegan chucked the rugby ball at him and Pete leapt to catch it. Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground as she asserted all her force onto him in a rugby tackle. He groaned as he hit the floor hard.

'Do you give up?' she asked in that sweet Welsh accent.

'Yeah,' he replied, admitting defeat. 'You win.'

'Say it,' she demanded.

'Huh?'

'Say it!'

'Rugby is better than football,' he grumbled. Tegan beamed, clambering off him. She picked up the rugby ball, tossing it from one hand to the other, before putting it under her arm and walking to the goal posts. She swapped her rugby ball for a tattered football, holding it gingerly in the air.

'We're playing with this battered thing?' she asked. Pete grinned.

'It's my lucky ball,' he said, getting to his feet. 'I'll go in goal first. You can take shots against me.' She nodded, walking a few feet from the goal and setting the ball down. Pete readied himself in the goal, crouching, knee's bent, hands ready to catch it. Tegan backed away from the ball, her face set. Then, taking a run up, she belted the ball way over the goal posts. It hit one of the cars still left in the car park, setting its alarm off. Tegan clapped her hands over her mouth.

'Damn it,' she muttered, covering her face as one of the teachers came out. Pete straightened up.

'Sorry, Burt!' he called, as the man kicked the ball back. 'Bad aim.' Burt muttered something under his breath, before turning off the alarm and heading back inside. Tegan giggled.

'I guess some of us just aren't cut out to be footballers,' she said. 'Even footballers aren't cut out to be footballers,' she added, lightly. Pete glanced at her.

'Meaning?'

'Well, a single tap to the leg and they fall over crying for their Ma. You don't see rugby players doing that,' she grinned. They walked towards each other, mud on their faces, palms and knees, meeting in the middle.

'I think you need a hot bath,' Tegan laughed, looking at the mud that had been swiped across his forehead. He rubbed at it, but it stubbornly refused to come off.

'See you tomorrow, then,' he replied. The two lingered for a moment, before Tegan backed off.

'See you tomorrow,' she smiled, before picking up her rugby ball, and heading towards her car. Pete smiled to himself as he watched her go.

--

The Abbey was packed that evening. The GSE lads were all sat around their usual table, beers flowing, Ned and Ike in the middle of a serious game of snap.

'Snap!' the two yelled at the same time.

'No, I win!' Ned said. 'My hand's under yours.'

'Fuck is it! Anyway, I say Snap first,' Ike bickered. Dave shook his head with a laugh, before turning to look at Pete.

'Mate, are you stoned or something?'

'What?' Pete frowned.

'That smile's not faded since you came in 'ere.'

'Nah, I'm not stoned,' Pete laughed. 'Just… We 'ave a new teacher at the school. 'Er name's Tegan.'

'Is she fit?' asked Swill, leaning in to hear them better.

'She's good looking,' Pete smirked. 'Blonde 'air, amazing smile. Nice arse. She's Welsh.' Swill spluttered over his beer.

'Welsh?!' he asked, looking from Pete to Dave and back again. 'Does she give sheep the ol' rumpy pumpy?'

'She aint a sheep shagger!' Pete swung out at Swill, but he bounced back in his seat with a laugh. 'She gorgeous, Dave, she really is. I can't even describe it…' Pete trailed out, gazing into space.

Dave cleared his throat and leaned closer. 'And 'ere I was, thinking love was for puffs,' he smirked. Pete shook his head.

'You're on your own there, mate.'

'I thought I would be.' Dave fell silent, before looking back at the blonde. 'I guess I need to 'urry up and find a bird, then, shouldn't I?'

Swill shoved him in the side. 'I 'ave the perfect person!' he said loudly. Dave shook his head.

'No, Swill. I'm not 'aving you set me up on any dates with any of your mates, alright?'

'They're not all like Susan you know.'

'You told me Susan was drop-dead gorgeous,' Dave replied, an unimpressed look on his face. 'She turned up with a monobrow, a lazy eye and a few missing front teeth.'

'Yeah, and at that point you were supposed to drop dead,' Swill replied innocently. Dave shook his head.

'I'll find my own bird, thanks.'

'And that grin of 'ers!' Pete continued. 'She's fuckin' amazing!'

'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long night?' grumbled Dave, draining his glass.

'Did I mention 'er arse?'

--

**So, if you liked these chapters, please review and make my day!! **


	4. Chloe arrives and Don comes to visit

**Yay! A new chapter to start off the new month! And, thus, the start of the Libby/Swill boat rocking mwuhaha. Is it me, or do i actually enjoy causing trouble for that couple? Ah, i'm sure it'll all end well... maybe _**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Four

Chloe arrives and Don comes to visit

'Carling?' Pete asked Bov, as the two sat in Pete's front room.

'Yeah.' The blonde got to his feet and moved into the small kitchen area. Opening the fridge, he pulled out two cans, before kicking it shut behind him. Tossing a can to him, Bov caught it in two hands. 'So, Chelsea away,' Bov muttered, cracking open the can and scowling when it fizzed and dripped over his hands.

'Chelsea away,' beamed Pete, sitting back down and cracking open his can. 'We're hiring a minivan. Keith's bringing it 'round tonight, all ready for tomorrow morning.' Bov took a sip of lager.

''Ave you got the tickets?'

'Yup,' Pete replied. Bov opened his mouth to ask something, but his phone began to ring loudly. With a sigh, he flipped it open.

'What?'

'You coming down boozer, mate?' Ned asked. 'There's fuck all else to do.'

'Alright, son. See you there.' Bov pocketed the mobile. 'Ned wants us to come down the Abbey,' he said, answering Pete's questioning look. Pete nodded.

'Alright, c'mon then.' He switched off the TV, grabbing his jacket and slinging it on. Draining his can, he crunched it in a fist and chucked it into the bin. Bovver followed him out, waiting as Pete locked the door.

'So, who's this bird that you've been talking _incessantly_ about?' he asked, flashing Pete a smirk.

'Big word, mate.'

'Full of surprises, bruv. Who is she?'

'Tegan,' Pete replied, a smile coming to his face. Bov rolled his eyes.

'Jesus, I leave you for five minutes and you turn into a soppy cunt that's fallen in love.' Pete laughed.

'You aint seen 'er yet,' he replied. 'You'd fall in love too.'

'_Pete?_' The two males turned at the screech of his name. A tall woman with short blonde hair stared back at them, full lips pink and wet with gloss, blue eyes huge and looking slightly out of proportion to her thin face. 'Oh, it _is_ you!'

'Chloe?' he frowned. The girl nodded eagerly, before bouncing forwards and wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Pete!' she beamed. Bov stared at her in disbelief as she cupped Pete's face and planted a big kiss on his lips. Pete pulled himself away, flushed.

'It's been a while,' he replied.

'Can somebody fill me in on _this_ love story, please?' Bov put in. Chloe turned to him.

'Pete and I dated for a few weeks last year.' She gave a loud, dreamy sigh. 'They were the best few weeks of my life.' She looked back at Pete. 'They really were!'

'That's er… nice,' he replied. 'We best be of-'

'Who's your friend?' she asked sweetly.

'That's Bovver,' Pete replied. Chloe turned to him, stepping forward and linking his arm in hers.

'Are you single, Bovver?' she asked, raising a neatly trimmed eyebrow.

'Nah, I'm married. I 'ave a kid,' Bov replied, not hiding the disgust in his voice. He slipped his arm out of hers and stepped back. 'In fact, 'ere she is now.' The trio looked up as Lucy appeared around the corner, pushing Charlie along in his buggy. She frowned slightly as she caught sight of Chloe, but didn't stop until she'd reached them.

'Hey,' she smiled. Chloe stared at her for a moment, eyes cold.

'Alright?' smiled Bov, bending down to see Charlie. Lucy shifted uncomfortably under the woman's unblinking gaze, before looking at Pete.

'Are you going to introduce us?' she asked.

'This is Chloe. Chloe, this is my sister, Lucy.'

'I see. So, you're all just together yeah,' she said. 'No room for new comers?'

'Not really,' Lucy replied coldly. She recalled a Chloe in one of Pete's many relationships and one-nighters. She also recalled the clinginess and the 'please-Pete-ask-me-to-marry-you-I-want-your-babies-ness'. Chloe gave an odd snort and blinked for the first time since Lucy had arrived.

'Nice baby.'

'Thanks.'

'Can I hold him?'

'No.'

'Didn't want to anyway.'

Bovver straightened up, looking from one angry blonde to the other. 'We best be off,' he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Pete nodded.

'See you around, Chloe,' he said, before the three turned and made their way towards the Abbey. Chloe folded her arms over her chest, watching them go.

'How rude,' she muttered. 'How very rude.' Lucy waited until they were out of sight, before exhaling with a small laugh.

'Where did she come from?' Lucy demanded, looking up.

'Did you invite 'er down?' Bov asked.

'Did I fuck!' Pete replied. 'She just turned up. She aint even from around 'ere.'

'Well, I hope that's the last we see of 'er,' Lucy smiled. 'I got some news for you guys,' she added. 'I got the job at the library. I know it aint much, but it's a start.' Bov grinned, putting a hand on the small of her back and kissing her cheek.

'Does that been you'll pay for the next round?' he asked.

'Cheeky sod,' she muttered, pushing open the door to the pub and wheeling Charlie inside. 'But yeah; just this once I will.'

--

Libby smiled when she heard the bangs on the door. Slipping off the sofa, she hurried over and pulled the door open.

'Alright?' asked Don. Behind him, Rick, James, Scott and Peter stood, grinning. Libby beamed, stepping aside to let them in.

'How are you all?' she asked, shutting the door behind them as they piled into the front room.

'I'm good,' Rick grinned, jumping on the sofa, before the sight of the Moses Basket made him sit up. 'This the little 'un?' he asked, pulling a pink bear out from his jacket. Libby's smile broadened, as she moved over. Lifting the baby out, she looked up.

'This is Jenny,' she beamed.

'Aw, she's well cute!' laughed Rick, stroking her warm cheek. They crowded around, all making comments in low voices as not to wake her.

'Is she sleeping through the night yet?' Peter frowned, eyebrows puckered in thought.

'I wish,' Libby said, giving her tinkling laugh. 'Not for another couple of months.' Peter nodded, before pulling a book out of the gift bag he had brought with him. 'Could you hold her a minute?' she asked Don. He looked at her surprised.

'What?'

'Just… hold her,' she said, sliding the baby into his arms. Don stared uncertainly down at her for a moment, as Peter handed Libby the book.

'It's from pregnancy all the way through to teenagers,' he added, running a hand through his mousey brown hair.

'Thanks,' she beamed. 'I hope the gifts don't stop there,' she added, with a cheeky grin. Scott shifted in front of her with a smile. His red hair looked darker than last time she'd seen him, but his eyes still sparkled as he looked at her. Stepping forward, she gave him a hug.

'Hey, mister,' she laughed.

'I got you a present too,' he winked.

'I bet you have.' Scott held up the gift bag and she took it with a smile. Inside was a collection of teddies and fluffy items, a book that you wrote in about your baby's progress, a baby bath set and a rubber duck. Rick put his hand in and took the duck out.

'From my personal collection,' he laughed, squeaking the yellow object.

--

'Remember when I had that big fall out with Swill and came to yours, Don?' asked Libby as she sat on the sofa beside Scott, leaning against his arm. 'And we had pizza and watching Jeremy Kyle every morning?'

'Yeah,' Don laughed.

'That was fun,' she smiled. Jenny was upstairs in her cot, the rest of the guys all lounging around on the chairs. Scott shifted beside her and Libs curled up. Slowly putting his arm around her, he smiled when she cuddled into it.

'Where's Swill?' Don asked, popping a crisp into his mouth.

'Work, or at the Abbey,' she replied. 'Chuck us a crisp.' He handed her the bowl and she dipped her hand in. Taking one, she popped it in Scott's mouth, before getting one for herself. 'You know what?' she said, after a moment, sitting up. 'I think we should go clubbing!' Scott frowned.

'You have a baby now, Libby,' she reminded her.

'Oh, yeah,' she said, remembering. She sunk back against the sofa. 'Maybe another time, yeah?'

Don grinned. 'Another time.' Scott pulled her back against him with a smile.

--

'Don, can I talk to you?' Scott asked later that night as the two walked alone towards Don's apartment.

'Sure,' the blonde replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

'Do you think Swill and Libby will last?' he asked. Don glanced at him.

'What are you getting at Scott?' he asked, caution in his voice.

'Well, she is pretty. And a really nice girl.'

'Bad idea, mate,' he replied. 'I wouldn't even go there.'

'But-'

'No, Scott,' he said, shaking his head as he observed the redhead. 'It's a bad idea. For one, she's married with a kid. Secondly, Swill can pack a punch. I know that from experience.' Scott nodded.

'I was just curious, that's all,' he replied. 'Nothing else.'

--

**Don't forget to review! If you do, you'll get another chapter! **


	5. When everything goes wrong…

**Another double update today! Thank you for all the reviews so far and hello to all my new readers! I love you all xD **

**Yes, if you find yourself getting annoyed at Lucy being all picky, then don't worry. So am i. I don't know why my fingers typed her like that, but i'm sure there's a reason later on!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Five

When everything goes wrong… 

Swill glared from the doorway as Libby and Scott played Snakes 'n' Ladders on the coffee table. He rocked Jenny in his arms.

'My turn,' Libs laughed, wrestling the dice off the redhead and rolling it, before taking her turn.

'I think Jenella needs changing,' Swill said. Libby didn't even look up.

'Yeah, okay.'

'Are you going to do it?'

'I'm a little busy,' she replied, before laughing as Scott chucked a counter at her head. With a mutter of annoyance, Swill moved through the living room and towards the stairs, holding the smelling infant at arms length.

'Don't worry, I'll do it,' he said over the banister in a cheery voice, before disappearing at the top. He got to Jenella's bedroom and he laid her down on the baby mat. Grabbing her baby bag, he frowned as he opened it.

There was a sudden wail from the floor. 'Shit,' he muttered, picking the baby up and putting her back on the mat.

--

Lucy glanced sideways at the bruise on Bov's face; it marked his cheekbone, blue, red and angry. Then, she looked at her hands and sighed.

'Bovver. I want to talk.'

'What about?' he asked, swigging from his can.

'About you fighting in the GSE.

'What about it?'

'Well, do you 'ave to?' Bov stared at her for a moment, before looking back at the TV.

'Yeah. It's what I do.'

'What about Charlie? I don't want him growing up and being part of that.'

'He won't be, Luce,' Bov muttered, shaking his head.

'What if he gets hurt?'

'Hatcher's dead.'

'There're more dangers in life then Tommy Hatcher,' she reminded him.

'Look, I aint quitting the firm, alright?'

'No, Bov, it's not alright!' she growled, straightening up. 'You 'ave a fucking family now. Christ, look at yourself. You're nearly thirty.'

'Nearly thirty? I'm twenty-three! An' anyway, that 'as nothing to do with it!'

'Do me and Charlie mean nothing to you?' Shaking her head, she got to her feet.

'Babe, fucking 'ell. You're going to walk out because of this?'

'I just want you to listen to me,' she hissed. 'And stop putting yourself in dangerous situations. What if something goes wrong during the fights? What if you hit your head? I don't want you to leave me and Charlie and if me walking out stops that, then be damned, I will!'

'Oi, get 'ere! You aint so innocent either,' he retorted. 'You used to fight in the firm too.'

'That was almost ten years ago!' she said, turning to face him. 'But, I've grown up. I 'ave better things to live for.'

'Well, why don't you just fuck off and live them, then?' he spat.

She threw open the front door. 'I hate you so much sometimes!' she screamed, before slamming the door shut behind her.

'Fucking 'ell,' muttered Bov, before stubbing out his fag with a growl.

--

Going to Libby's was a bad idea. Lucy walked in, eyes widening as she took in the scene. Libby was on the floor with Scott laid over her, faces close, laughing.

Lucy didn't register the Wii Fit on the screen, stupidly taking what she saw as fact.

'What the hell?' she came forward, shoving Scott off her.

'Hey, we're doing yoga,' smiled Libby, getting to her feet.

'You were doing something!' Libby frowned, glancing at Scott as the redhead got to his feet.

'What's wrong? It wasn't like…. you can join in if you want?' Libby smiled eagerly.

'What about Swill, huh? You 'ave a kid together and you're fucking the boy next door!'

'No-it's not like that-' Libby said, cheeks flaming. 'Listen, Luce.'

'No! No! It's not fair on Swill,' she shoved Scott again. 'And_ you_ should know better!' She turned and walked out, leaving Libby and Scott in an awkward silence. Libby frowned, tears stinging her eyes.

'What the fuck-?' muttered Scott, looking at Libby as she turned to him.

'I think you should go,' she said, picking up the Wii remote to turn it off.

'But-'

'Please, Scott,' she said, wiping away the tears hastily. 'Just go.'

--

**Oooh, what's going on with Libby and Scott then? And why didn't Swill beat him up there and then? Personally, i think fatherhood has gone to his head, but he shouldn't have dropped the baby xD**

**I'll update the next chapter later! **


	6. go to your mum

**Here's the update mwuhahaha ! **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Six

…go to your mum

Maria opened the door, a frown on her face when she saw a tearful Lucy with Charlie sleeping in his pram. 'Baby, what's wrong?' she asked, moving aside to let them in.

'I can't take it any more, mum!' she sobbed, pushing Charlie into the living room and dumping her bag on the floor. 'All the fighting; I can't!'

'That's how I've felt for years, dear,' Maria said dryly, shutting the door and following her daughter inside. 'About your brothers.'

'I don't want Bov to get hurt and he just won't listen to me. And Libby is just ruining her relationship with Swill and I can't handle this baby on my own.' She chucked herself on the sofa, covering her face with her hands.

Maria gave a small smile and perched by her feet. 'Darling, look at me.' She sighed, but moved her hands. Lucy sat up, allowing Maria to sit properly. Moving so her head was on Maria's lap, Lucy curled up. 'You 'ave to think about yourself at the moment, okay,' the older woman continued. 'Sort out your own life, before you start with Libby.'

Lucy nodded, shutting her eyes.

'I think I've ruined everything.'

'Don't think about that now,' she replied, playing with her daughter's hair the way she used to when Luce was a little girl.

'I can't not think about it,' she sighed. 'I… feel so spoilt. And nasty.' Lucy shut her eyes. 'I feel horrible!'

'Chin up,' Maria smiled. 'Let yourself calm down for a few days, okay? Perhaps Bov will see that he needs you with him. He'll call.' There was silence, before Lucy's stomach grumbled loudly. The two woman started to laugh, before Maria stood up, holding out her hand. 'Come on; kitchen. I'll cook you up some pancakes and some cookies for Charlie, yeah?'

--

It was a couple of days before Lucy actually answered her phone. Bov had been trying to get hold of her for days without luck, until now.

'Yes?'

'Lucy, come home.'

'Why?'

'Babe, look, I'm sorry, alright? But, I've been part of that firm for years and I can't just drop it. It aint as easy as that. And I wanna see you and Charlie. I wanna see my son.' It fell silent on Lucy's end, before she sighed.

'Okay, I'll come home, but only because Charlie needs a dad.'

Bovver met them at the tube, the silence between them like ice and neither said a word.

--

Pete frowned at the constant knocking on the front door. 'I'm coming!' he yelled, but the knocking persisted, with the odd ring of the bell. Pulling open the front door, he frowned down at Chloe beaming at him. She pushed her way in, looking around.

'Same as before,' she said. 'Don't change much, d'ya?'

'What're you doing 'ere, Chlo?' he asked. 'I've got work in five-'

'I just thought I'd drop by; see how the life is.'

'My life's fine,' he said, watching the blonde disappear into the bathroom. She returned, still looking around. 'Look, I really 'ave to get ready.'

'I'll drop by later, yeah?' she said, as he held the door open.

'Yeah,' he replied. 'Do whatever.' She smiled, touching his arm as she passed. But, there were tears in her eyes as she walked away.

--

'Okay, boys,' Tegan called, blowing the whistle. It was a cool day, the ground frosty, but the boys were still eager for their P.E lesson. 'Today, I'm going to teach you to play rugby.'

'Can we do that tackle thing, miss?' one boy asked.

'Or the doggy pile!'

'Or the kick thing where you score a point?!'

'Yeah, we'll learn all that. But, first I've got to train you up. I'm going to put you into two groups.' She began to divide the class up, with Pete watching in amusement.

The training started off pretty well. They learnt how to pass, throw and kick the rugby ball.

But, then came the tackling. 'No Duncan!'

But it was too late. The younger boy slammed into another boy and managed to tackle two others to the ground.

Other boys began kicking the ball at each other, or throwing them at their heads.

And one boy just stood there, looking scared.

'Oh, good god,' sighed Tegan, as Pete tried to get the boys in order, though he was to busy laughing. 'You can't say I didn't try!' she yelled at him.

At hometime, she smiled when she saw Pete waiting by his car, which happened to be parked beside hers.

But, it faded when she saw a blonde hurry over with a bag and hug him tight. Was she jealous?

What would she be jealous for? Tegan shook her head and hurried to her car.

'I told you I'd see you later, Pete!' Chloe beamed, handing him the black bin bag. 'Baby clothes for little Charlie. Tell Lucy they're from me.' Pete nodded, before grinning when Tegan came over.

'Hey.'

'Hey,' Tegan replied.

'So, are we set for tonight?' Chloe butted in. Pete frowned at her.

'What?'

'Tonight. Our date.' She gave a laugh and looked at Tegan . 'He's always forgetting things.'

'What, you don-'

Tegan started to laugh at the look on his face. Pete stared at her, before glancing at Chloe.

'You set for the next P.E lesson?' he asked, with a cocky grin.

'I've been training,' Tegan beamed. 'You're all going down.' Chloe looked from one to the other in disdain as they continued to talk between themselves.

'Well, I best be off. I'm meeting someone,' she said. Pete looked at her and nodded.

'Alright.' He looked back at Tegan. 'What kind of name is the Ospreys? An Osprey is a bird?!'

Tegan laughed, but Chloe interrupted again.

'I think my man is from a firm as well. He's real hard. Well, when he sees me…' Chloe saw that he wasn't paying any attention, practically drooling over Tegan. With a hmpf, she leant up and kissed him hard.

Pete looked at her in surprise, but Chloe merely smirked and began to walk off.

'Don't forget the baby clothes,' she called over her shoulder.

--

**Don't forget to review (it's what makes me happy!)**


	7. Libby bees naughty

**Okay, here is today's update! Sorry, because it's stupidly short and just... short xD But, it is dramatic (well, that's for you to decide) and the next update is a double update and will be much better! **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Seven

Libby bees naughty

Jenny had been crying for the last hour. Swill had changed her, fed her, played with her, sang to her, and danced with her. But, she wouldn't stop crying.

'Come on, baby girl,' he muttered, rocking her gently. The CD player on the floor was playing lullabies and angrily he kicked it. 'Worthless piece of shit,' he growled. The stereo gave a buzz and went silent. Grabbing the phone off the hook, he dialed Bov.

'Come on… come on…' he murmured.

'_I'm sorry, but this person's phone is switched off…_' Hanging up, he redialed.

'Hello?' Dave answered.

'Dave, mate, you gotta come down and 'elp me. Jenella won't stop crying.'

'Where's Libby?' he asked.

'She's out with 'er mates. I'm going to go and find 'er 'cause she won't answer 'er phone and I can't get the baby to sleep and I think I'm about to loose my fuckin' mind.'

'I'll be right there,' Dave replied. 'Hang tight, mate.' Swill placed the phone back on the hook, before rocking Jenny again.

'Sssh… sshh, please. Please! I'll give you a fiver. I'll buy you a pint. Just shut up.' Rubbing at his tired eyes, he glanced at the clock. It was 11:30pm. Where the fuck was Libby?

It didn't take Dave long to get here. As soon as he opened the door, Swill darted over and pushed the baby in his arms. 'Just… look after 'er. I need to get Libby,' he said. Dave looked down at the wailing child, before looking up as Swill walked out the door.

'Just you and me, kid,' he said. 'You ever played planes?' he asked the sobbing girl. Lifting her in the air, he gently zoomed her around, sound effects included.

--

Libby swung high, a delight giggle leaving her lips. 'What time is it?' she asked Scott who was on the swing beside her. They were alone in the deserted park.

'About half eleven,' he replied, slipping off the swing. Libby used her feet to slow herself, before jumping off.

'I best go,' she said, grinning. 'Swill will probably be waiting for me.' She pretended not to notice his face darken slightly at the name. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her oversized hoody, she stepped away.

'Wait,' he said, reaching out to snag her arm. Libby frowned as he pulled her closer. Leaning forward, he met her lips in a tentative kiss.

He pushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. She deepened the kiss, leaning in to grasp the front of his jacket and pull him closer.

Scott cupped her face, lips moving to kiss her jaw and neck. Libby felt a chill over her skin, goosebumps rising on her arms.

'Scott…' she murmured, eyes shut. She pulled herself away, heart thudding erratically in her chest as she stared at him. 'Swill.'

'You kissed me back,' he replied quickly. 'You can't put it all on me.'

'No, it's Swill,' she said, moving towards the gate. Swill was coming up the road, eyes on Libby. For a moment, she thought he'd seen them.

'Why the hell 'ave you been?' he demanded. 'I've been waiting ages and I couldn't get Jenny asleep.'

'Where is Jenny?' Libby asked, guilt eating away at her already.

'Dave's looking after 'er.' Libby nodded, before turning to look at Scott.

'Bye,' she called, before the two began to walk off down the street. Scott nodded, watching them go. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, before turning and leaving the park.

'Why was you with 'im?' grumbled Swill.

'He's my friend,' Libby replied, but her cheeks were flushed.

'You was alone together in the dark.'

'Are you saying I'm cheating on you or something?'

'No; I'm saying that you 'ave a perfectly good 'usband at 'ome. If you even care about him anymore…'

'I do care about you!' she protested weakly. 'Things are just tough. I need someone to turn to-'

'Turn to Lucy!' Libby folded her arms tight over her chest. 'Not another man.'

'What if it had been Ike? Or Dave? Huh? Would you still be getting stroppy?'

'No,' he muttered, glaring at her for a moment. 'No, I wouldn't because I trust them.'

--

**What the hell is Libby playing at?! That's what i want to know, haha! Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Friends Again

**Here is another update! It's a bit short again and a little fluffy at the end, but trust me. Tomorrow's update is going to be very dramatic :D Thank you so much for the reviews so far and keep them coming!!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Eight

Friends again

Chloe spotted Tegan from across the shop. She hurried past the rails of clothes, reaching out to snag her wrist.

'Tegan!' she beamed. 'It's me! Remember?! Chloe!'

'Oh, hey,' Tegan smiled, a slight puzzled expression on her face. Last time she'd seen the woman, she had been practically draped over Pete.

'How are you? Got any good bargains?'

'A few,' Tegan replied, holding up the two bags she was carrying. Chloe smiled.

'I got a gorgeous t-shirt from Next. I love that place.' Tegan smiled in agreement. 'How's Pete?' she asked.

'He's okay,' Tegan replied, stepping away slightly. This woman was a little overwhelming.

'Oh, goodie. I was just thinking how cute you looked together. What are your feelings for him?' Tegan felt like she was being interrogated and gave a shrug.

'I've not known him long, but he's nice and I like him. Anyway, I thought you two were supposed to be on a date?'

'Not a _date_ date,' she laughed. 'Just a get together. A catch up.'

'Who was that other guy you were talking about?' she asked, making light conversation. Chloe suddenly gave a dramatic sob.

'Oh, it just wasn't working,' she cried, sinking to the floor with a sudden wail. Tegan glanced around in surprise at the loud squawking noises she was making, before kneeling on the floor beside her.

'What happened?'

'He was cheating on me…' Chloe paused for effect. 'With another man!' Tegan gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

'Oh, I'm… sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone new.'

Chloe nodded, wiping non-existent tears from her eyes and getting to her feet.

'Anyway, I 'ave to go and catch the bus. We'll catch up another time, yeah? Yeah?'

'Yeah, sure,' Tegan replied, watching the blonde hurrying off in stupidly high heels. Shaking her head, Tegan laughed to herself, before going back to browsing through trousers.

--

Libby was stood on Lucy's doorstep when she arrived home, baby Jenny cradled in her arms. The blonde slowed hesitantly, before walking up the steps and unlocking her front door.

'What are you doing 'ere?' she asked, not looking at Libs.

'I'm sorry,' the dark haired woman said. 'But… Lucy, I can't do this! I can't fall out with you and I need your help and everything is going wrong.' Her bottom lip began to tremble and Lucy looked at her.

'Come in,' she said, stepping aside. Libby went into the front room, slumping down on the sofa with Jenny still sleeping in her arms. Lucy shut the door and followed her in.

'I don't know what to do Luce!'

'Is this about Scott?' the blonde guessed, taking a seat beside her.

'Yes. Nothing… much has been happening between us. Well; we kissed, but that's all, but I don't want to fall for him and…' Libby rubbed her eyes. 'I love Swill, I really do.'

'You have to stop what's going on,' Lucy replied. 'It's not fair on Swill and it definitely isn't fair on Jenny.'

'I know,' Libs wailed. 'I ruin everything.'

'No, you don't,' Lucy said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

'Can we be friends again, then?' she asked, looking up tearfully.

Lucy nodded. 'I'm sorry I was a bitch.'

'I'm sorry I'm a terrible person.' Lucy shook her head and hugged her tight.

'You're not a terrible person, Libby. But, you 'ave to sort this out.'

--

Libby waited in the park, twisting her hands nervously on her lap. She swung gently on the swing, heart thudding harder when she saw Scott come up the road. He grinned when he saw her, pushing open the gate and heading towards her.

'Libby,' he greeted, leaning down to kiss her. She couldn't help, but sink into the kiss, running her hand through his fiery red hair.

It was wrong, but she just wasn't sure how to end it.

--

'C'mon, Miss!' Duncan yelled, kicking the ball to Derek. Derek dribbled it around Tegan, before kicking it to Pete.

Pete knocked it into the goal, punching the air in victory.

'What's the score, Miss?' Dean mocked with a good-natured grin. 'I can't 'ear ya, Miss!'

'Ah, you win,' she laughed, flopping into the muddy ground. Dirt streaked her face, knees and elbows brown with the stuff.

Pete grinned. 'Go get dressed, lads,' he called, watching as the boys flooded back towards the changing rooms. Then, he turned and peered down at Tegan.

'Okay down there?' he winked, before helping her to her feet. Tegan smiled, blushing when he held her against his chest.

'That was fun,' she said breathlessly, but suddenly the air around them was heated and he was close.

Pete nodded, grinning in his cocky Dunham way, before he leaned forward to catch her lips.

Tegan gasped into his mouth, but she gripped him close, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, both stared at each other.

'Well, that was unexpected,' she said, with a nervous laugh.

'But you didn't mind,' Pete smiled, kissing her again.

--

**So, what did you think? **


	9. Chloe gets her revenge

**OOoh, a nice, drama-y chapter now, bwuhahahaha! **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Nine

Chloe gets her revenge

A spray of polish here. A flick of the duster there. Tegan spun, a bubble of laughter escaping her. The grin that had erupted on her face the other day was still there, stubborn and unmoving and she was so _happy._ She wiggled her hips to the music, before a knock at the door made her twirl to a stop.

She bounced over, pulling it open. 'Chloe, hey,' she smiled, a slight frown on her face at why the blonde would be here and how she knew where to find her.

'Hey,' Chloe smiled back. 'I don't 'ave long. I just wanted to nip round and see if you wanted a drink tonight?'

'I don't really drink…'

'Tea or coffee would be fine,' waved off Chloe. 'Just a chance for us to get to really know each other, you know? A little girlie time.' Tegan paused for a moment, before smiling.

'Okay, why not. How about we have coffee here?'

'That would be great. What time are you free?' she asked eagerly.

'Around seven?' Chloe nodded.

'See you at seven!' she beamed, before flouncing away from the door in her puffy blue jacket, handbag swinging from her arm. Tegan shook her head with a smile, before shutting the door.

--

'You're 'aving drinks with 'er?' frowned Pete, before shaking his head. 'Do you really think that's sensible?'

'Look, a small drink never hurt anyone,' Tegan replied, glancing behind her to look at her boyfriend. 'Don't look at me like that, Pete,' she sighed. 'Chloe seems nice and it's just an innocent little get together. What could go wrong?'

Pete frowned, before shrugging. 'I just 'ave a bad feeling about it, that's all.' Tegan laughed, coming over to wrap her arms around his waist.

'It'll be for one night. I promise.' She leaned up to kiss him, sighing against his lips. 'I love you, but you worry too much.'

'Can I help it? She's been stalking us for the past couple of weeks.' Tegan pulled away with a laugh.

'Stalking? C'mon, trust me. She's harmless.'

--

'So, how did you and Pete meet?' asked Chloe, mug in her hands. Her nails were long and painted yellow, an interested look on her face.

'I met him this September,' Tegan replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I came as a new teacher at the school where he works and we sort of hit it off.'

'Me and Pete met last year,' Chloe smiled. 'Oh, he was such a nice guy… We met at a party. I heard about it on Facebook and went down with a couple of friends… I wasn't too sure, you know. It could 'ave been anyone's house, but I went along anyway. We just hit it off, too.' She beamed. Her eyes were big, holding Tegan's gaze. 'You're Welsh,' she stated after a moment.

'Yes,' Tegan laughed. 'I grew up in Waunlywd,' she replied.

'Where?' Chloe creased her pretty features in a frown.

'Waunlywd, in South East Wales. Have you ever been there?'

'I've never left London,' Chloe replied, picking at her nails for a moment. 'Are you going back there soon?'

'No, I was hoping to stay here.'

'Oh. Well, I'm sure it won't be long before you start to get homesick and then you'll go back. It's okay; I'll look after Pete for you.'

Tegan paused, getting the idea that Chloe couldn't wait for her to be out of the picture.

'Do you like football? Pete used to always rave about it.'

'I'm more of a rugby girl myself,' Tegan replied, finishing her coffee.

'Rugby? Bit rough, ain't it?' Chloe said, wrinkling her nose as she looked up.

'It can be,' Tegan replied.

'What team do you like of Rugby then?'

'The Ospreys… That's my regional clu-'

'I'm West Ham all the way. Pete got me into West Ham and I've loved it ever since. I totally went with Pete to every match when we were dating.' Chloe met her look dead on. 'Has he taken you yet?'

'No… he hasn't,' she replied, frowning.

'I think he only takes those who are special to him,' she continued, looking back at her nails in a disinterested manner. 'The girls he knows he'll be with for a while…' Chloe trailed off, before looking. 'Do you want me to get you another coffee?'

Tegan nodded, handing her the cup; anything to get her away, even if it was for a couple of minutes. Chloe slid off the sofa and disappeared into the small kitchen.

Was it true that Pete only took the special girls? Tegan felt her stomach twist uncomfortably, though the sane side of her brain was there to help her. _Of course, he'll take you sometime. It's only been a month. There's loads of time… Don't rush it._

Tegan sighed, before smiling. She remembered Pete's earlier words. _If she starts to become a handful, text me. I'll be round there like a fucking shot._

Quickly pulling out her mobile, she sent Pete a quick text. **Come round & think of an excuse to get her out. **

'Sugar?' called Chloe from the kitchen as Tegan sent the text.

'Two, please,' she replied pocketing her mobile. Chloe moved, standing still in the doorway as she stared at her.

It was a moment before Tegan realized there was a knife clenched in her hand. She frowned, getting slowly off the sofa.

'You don't need a knife to make coffee,' she said. 'If you want a spoon…'

'I think it's time you were gone.'

'Gone?' stuttered Tegan. 'Gone where? I live here.'

'I mean gone. Dead. I think it's time you leave me and Pete alone.' Chloe stepped forward and Tegan almost fell over the coffee table in her attempt to get away quickly. As Chloe advanced, she held up her hands.

'Look, I'm sure there's a better way to settle this,' she babbled desperately. 'I'll just pack my bags. How about that? Come on, put the knife down. _Jesus, are you crazy?!_'

'I'm_ not_ crazy!' Chloe screeched; Tegan had hit a nerve. 'I just don't see why he chose you over me. _YOU!_ Look at you!' she scoffed. 'Why? I'm much more better looking and you are nothing!'

Chloe swung the knife up, and Tegan put up her arms to defend herself. She heard the door crash open and wetness dripping down her arm.

'No!' She heard Pete yell and there was a crash as he pushed Chloe away. She fell into the TV with a cry. He wrestled the knife off her, as Tegan sunk to the floor.

She cradled her arm to her chest, blood seeping through her jumper; it stung now, but didn't hurt like she'd imagined it would.

More of a throb. Maybe it wasn't that deep.

But, all she could think was 'I hope it's not an artery. Please, don't be a fucking artery.'

Chloe got to her feet, blood dripping down her face from the cut on her forehead off the glass off the TV.

She groaned, dropping the knife as she watched Pete go to Tegan. 'Why her? Why not me? I gave you sex!' she screamed, pulling off her shoe and chucking it at him. 'I fucking loved you and you threw it in my face.'

'Oh, fuck off, Chloe,' he said, face full of hatred as he glared at her. 'Get out of 'ere, before I do something I regret.'

Chloe swayed on the spot for a moment, before looking around. She spotted a car key hanging from a hook and grabbed it, before leaving the house. Staggering to Tegan's car, she unlocked it and climbed it.

She drove like a madwoman, vision blurred with tears, the sounds of angry drivers honking their horns oblivious to her.

She swerved a car and put her foot on the acceleration as she sped towards the bridge.

No one could do anything as they watched in horror as the car smashed through the wall and into the icy river below.

--

**Ah, Chloe is just lovely, isn't she? xD Review!**


	10. Healing

**Well, it's late at night, i'm bored and this chapter isn't supposed to be up yet. It's short, but revelvant. And i THINK there is a time skip next. I can't remember. I am brain dead. I'm going for a cup of tea.  
And i'm sure i've used this chapter name as another chapter name before... **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Ten

Healing

When Pete walked in the ward, Tegan was sat up in the hospital bed, inspecting the stitches in her arm.

'How d'ya feel?' he asked, coming to stand by her side.

'I'm okay,' she replied quietly.

'It's big,' he observed, gazing at the wound the knife had inflicted. Tegan shrugged.

'It's just a gash,' she replied. Pete sighed, running a hand over his face.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this. I should 'ave known-'

'Pete,' Tegan protested. 'Don't blame yourself for what happened. We weren't to know that she was a lunatic. What's happened has happened; don't beat yourself up over it.'

'She stabbed you!' Pete retorted. 'Something like that won't just go away.'

'She's dead.' Silence met her comment as the two stared each other down. 'She can't hurt us now.' The door of the private room burst open and Lucy entered, followed by Bov.

'We heard what happened,' she said, coming to a stop by the bed. 'Are you okay?'

'I feel fine,' Tegan smiled. 'A little light-headed, but I expect that's from the morphine.' Lucy gave a relieved laugh and squeezed her hand.

'If you want anything…' she offered.

'I'm okay for now,' Tegan smiled in reply.

--

Lucy and Bov stood in silence out in the corridor. Finally, the blonde sighed.

'Bov, we need to talk.' Bov looked up, a slight frown creasing his features.

'Yeah?'

'I don't want to argue with you anymore,' she told him, stepping forward. 'It's getting us nowhere. I don't want Charlie to have memories of us arguing all the time; I just want things to be how they used to be. Can we start a fresh slate?' Bov took her hand and pulled her forward.

'I was a bit of a twat,' he muttered, wrapping his arms around her. She pressed her face into his chest.

'I love you,' Lucy smiled, glad to have him back.

'Love you too,' he murmured in reply, kissing the top of her head. The door swung open and Pete appeared.

'The cops are talking to Tegan now,' he said. Lucy tugged herself out of Bovver's embrace and took her brother's hand.

'What happened to Chloe?' she asked, ignoring the dark look in his eyes.

'Police said she… she, er, killed 'erself. Chucked 'erself over the bridge,' he replied.

'Small mercies, eh?'

'Where's everyone else?' Pete asked.

'Keith's gone to pick up Ned and Ike. Everyone else should be 'ere soon.'

--

The fire burnt large in the back garden, the dark night temporarily fended off. Lucy stepped out her back door, followed by Bov who was holding Charlie in his arms. Everyone else was already outside; Pete, with his arms around Tegan; Dave stood with Swill, Libby and Jenny; Ike, Ned and Keith, each with a beer in their hands, all huddled around the fire.

''Ave you got the clothes?' Lucy asked. Bov nodded, holding up the black bin bag of baby clothes that Chloe had given them. It had never been opened.

Pete stepped over and took it, staring into the burning embers. Then, he hurled it in.

The fire crackled and hissed, causing sparks to dart in the air like fireflies.

The group watched the bag melt and burn, a pungent smell filling the air. The black smoke curled in the air, clouding the moon.

The mood was morose and nobody said a word.

--


	11. Don’t wanna break apart

**Sort of short chapter, but it's another 'tie-up-a-few-loose-ends' type. Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I own nothing but my own characters. **

**And my thumb hurts because i've cut it haha**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Eleven

Don't wanna break apart

Swill walked into the living room, Libby sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. 'Babe,' he said. 'I'm off to a match tomorrow.'

'Alright,' she replied, absent-mindedly.

'And… I might not be back till late.'

'Hmm-mm.' She flicked over a page and continued to read. Swill frowned.

'I think your mum's fat.'

'Okay.'

'And I'm wearing your underwear.'

'Yes.' Swill grinned. He could have fun with this!

'You 'ave a bucket fanny.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'You kiss like a fish?'

'Alright.'

'I wank over gay porn.'

'Yeah, okay.'

'Your dad looks like the India off YMCA.'

'Swill, you haven't even met my dad.' She looked up with raised eyebrows. 'What else were you saying?'

'Nothing,' he said quickly. 'Just that I'm off to a match tomorrow.' She nodded, checking her watch.

'Well, I'm taking Jenny to Don's. Don't get too hurt.'

'I won't,' he sighed, watching as she got off the sofa and headed up the stairs. He stood there in the silent living room, shoulders sagging slightly. What had happened to them?

They used to always have fun and now it was all fucked up. She was distant and was always with Scott or round at Don's.

The fucking baby adverts were all lies; they always showed couple together, deep in love, holding their baby and being all happy.

This was not how Pampers or Huggies showed it. It was all fucking lies and Swill hated it.

--

Pete, can I talk to you please?' asked Lucy, coming up behind him as he stepped out the Abbey. Pete turned with a frown.

'Hurry up; I've gotten catch the train for the match.'

'It's about the firm.'

'What about it?' Lucy paused for a moment.

'Well… I was thinking about us all. And… How would you feel about ending it?'

--

'I can't believe we just lost that,' Swill complained. '3 fucking 2. I can't believe it! Fucking own goal!' Swill stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking up as Leicester City's Baby Squad appeared.

'Yeah, but can they beat us here?' Pete replied with a cocky grin, looking down at the blonde leader of the firm. Paul smirked back, a brick in one hand.

'Look who it is, boys.' His lisp was as humorous as last time they had fought. Swill snickered.

'When you say boys, it sounds very feminine,' he laughed. Paul glared at him.

'I'm not gay.' He stepped forwards, the cocky smile back on his lips. 'Come on boys. Let's 'ave them!' Swill leapt forward, pinning Benny against the wall and smashing a fist in his jaw. Paul rounded around Pete, laughing, before chucking the brick. Pete ducked, though it caught his arm.

'Do you always play before you fight?' asked Pete, spinning around and grabbing his shirt. His foot came out, kicking Paul off balance, so he was being held up by the front of his shirt. Pete punched him in the chest and gut, before kicking him away and giving him a left hook in his face. Paul groaned, covering his bleeding nose with his hands. Swill kicked Benny away, darting forward to help Dave and Ike, as they got kicked into the ground by the bigger group.

'Come on then, you cunts!' yelled Swill, dancing around them and dodging a blow from a pockmarked man. His fist swung upwards, connecting with the man with a dull thud. Bov was flung to the floor, scraping his hands as he fell. Rolling onto his back, he slammed his fist into Danny's balls, before rolling out the way as the older man fell. Paul got to his feet, but Pete slammed a fist in his face once more. He fell backwards, putting out his arms. He was breathing hard, eyes shut against the hail of rain that was sweeping down on them.

There was a sudden cry from Bov and the men turned to see him curled on his side, Danny staggering backwards.

'Yeah, you fucking cunt!' he laughed. Pete got to his feet, slamming a fist in Danny's face and moving to Bov.

'What's wrong, mate?' he frowned.

'My fucking arm,' Bov hissed, rolling onto his back.

'Dave!' The dark haired man appeared. 'Get Bov up and get to the car. We'll catch you up.' Dave nodded, helping Bov to his feet, before turning on Danny.

He grabbed his shirt, head butting him with a growl. Danny slumped, blood bursting from his nose.

'Stop, stop!' he wheezed. Paul scrambled over, pulling him away.

'Another time,' he said, as Benny came to help drag him bleeding man away.

'Cunt' Pete muttered, before jogging off with the other guys towards the car.

--

'What the fuck 'appened to you?' sighed Lucy when Bov finally got in. 'The match finished ages ago- what 'appened to your arm?'

'I broke it,' he replied, glancing down at the sling. Lucy sighed, rubbing her eyes.

'Bov, please. Can't you just stop fighting?'

'What?' he frowned at her.

'You 'ave a son now! I want you and Pete to stop the firm.'

'Don't be stupid,' he muttered, moving past her and into the kitchen.

'Stupid? You think I'm being stupid?' She shook her head.

'We've 'ad this conversation!' he replied, standing over the sink. Lucy sighed, coming behind him. He turned to face her.

'Bov, I'm being serious. You 'ave to make a choice. Me or your fights.' Bov stared at her for a moment in disbelief.

'Are you kidding me?'

'No, I'm not,' Lucy replied. 'Choose. Now.'

'Of course I fucking choose you,' he said, pulling her into him. 'I can't believe you'd-'

Lucy placed a hand over his mouth. 'Please, Bov. I know how 'ard it is for you, but it 'as to end sometime. Will you still going to be running around in the firm when you're forties? Fifties?' Bov muttered something behind her hand, pushing it away gently.

'I guess… we'll stop… I'll 'ave to talk to Pete.'

'I already 'ave,' she replied, looking up at him. 'It was your say that was to finalize it. The GSE's finally over.'

'Christ…' he muttered, before resting his head against hers.

--


	12. Christmas

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twelve

Christmas

It was that time of year once more. The classrooms had been decorated with tinsel and paper chains, a large fir tree fully decorated in the hall.

'I hope everyone remembered to bring their presents for the Staffroom Secret Santa!' called Mr Watson, entering the staffroom with a large blue bucket full of presents. 'If not, your recipient will loose out. C'mon, settle down everyone.' Pete and Tegan found seats by the window, watching as Mr Watson went around handing out the presents.

'There you go, Pete,' he smiled, handing him the neatly wrapped gift. Pete smiled, looking down at it.

'Are you going to open it?' asked Tegan. Pete looked up, noticing her knowing smile.

Then he tore it open, holding up the signed West Ham football. 'Fucking 'ell,' he muttered, a bubble of laughter escaping him as he spun it. 'Did you-?'

'No,' she replied innocently, as Mr Watson gave her his gift. Tegan grinned as she opened it, pulling out a Pink Osprey Jumper.

'Pete!' she beamed. 'This… this costs a lot.'

Pete shrugged. 'It was worth it,' he smiled, as she slid it on. Tegan huddled into it, smiling at the softness against her skin. 'Thanks for this,' he said again. Tegan smiled.

'You're welcome.' Leaning forward, she pecked him on the cheek. 'It was worth it.'

'I was thinking…' Pete frowned, after a moment. '…do you wanna come round for Christmas dinner? It'll be with my sister. If you're not busy…'

'Alright,' Tegan replied with a smile. Pete grinned.

'Really?'

'Why not?' She reached down and squeezed his hand. 'I just hope she likes me.'

--

Christmas Day

Pete and Tegan stood outside Lucy's house, loud shouts coming from inside.

'They sound like they're arguing,' Tegan whispered. Pete nodded, before pushing open the door and stepping in.

'Bov! No! Our guests will be 'ere in a minute, you stupid twat! _Get off_!' They could hear Lucy squealing.

'You deserve it. You started it.' The two entered the kitchen to see Bov throwing a wet sponge at Lucy; both were slightly wet, cheeks flushed. Lucy went redder when she saw Tegan.

'Shit! Bov!' He dropped the sponge and gave an odd smile. His arm was in a cast, free hand still wet from the sponge.

'Alright?'

'Come in. Sit down,' said Lucy breathlessly, wiping her hair from her eyes. 'We'll just erm… get dry. We'll be right down.'

'Help yourself,' Bov muttered, gesturing to the alcohol on the table. Lucy led him from the room, Tegan giggling a little.

'Well, that was my best mate Bovver and my sister, Lucy. Stay there a moment.' Pete left the kitchen, leaving Tegan to take a seat. He returned a few minutes later with a sleeping toddler in his arms. 'This is Charlie,' he smiled.

'Oh, he's beautiful,' she breathed, reaching out to stroke his blonde hair.

'Isn't 'e just. Looks just like 'is dad.' Pete grinned as Lucy appeared back in the kitchen.

Pete straightened up, passing Charlie back to his sister.

'We're not eating here,' she said. 'Dave just rang; they've got things set up in the Abbey.'

Pete nodded, glancing at Tegan. 'Ready to meet the rest of my mates?'

She nodded. 'They're harmless really,' Lucy laughed, before kissing the top of Charlie's soft head.

--

All the greeting had been done, everyone now tucking into Christmas dinner. 'This is good,' Swill said, already on his second helpings.

'I can't eat another thing,' groaned Libby, before leaning against Swill. 'I feel like a walrus.'

'You look like one too,' smirked Pete, before taking a sprout to the head. Jenny was sleeping in her carry cot, Charlie playing with his bricks on the floor.

'My bird does not look like a walrus!' Swill protested.

'Your bird, huh?' laughed Lucy.

'The cheek of it,' Libby laughed in agreement. 'I feel like I'm being owned.'

'You will be when we get home,' he grinned. The door creaked open, Scott sticking his head in.

Swill stared hard at him for a moment. 'What do you want?'

'Swill...' sighed Libby. Tegan frowned slightly. It suddenly seemed quite tense in here.

'Can I talk to you?' the redhead asked her. Libby nodded, getting up from the table and walking out with him. The air was cold, ground crisp and frozen. Their breath came out like smoke, twirling and dancing in front of their faces as they spoke.

'Yes?' Libby folded her arms against the cold.

'I'm going away,' he told her, avoiding looking her in the face. 'And… look, I can't do this to your family. We 'ave to stop; I don't want to break you all apart for some stupid crush I 'ave on you. And I shouldn't 'ave led you on.'

Libby listened quietly to what he had to say. It began to snow lightly, resting on the already frosty ground.

'You need to be with Swill, because I know you love 'im. And you 'ave a daughter. I was stupid to even start anything with you.' A cab pulled up against the curb. Scott leaned forward and kissed her softly. 'I'm sorry if I've messed things up. I hope you forgive me.'

Libby nodded, tears in her eyes as she watched him turn and climb into the cab. He didn't look at her when it drove off and she stood there in the cold street long after he'd gone.

'Libby?' Don was stood behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around and held her against him. 'Let's go inside, yeah? The food's getting cold.' She nodded mutely, allowing him to lead her inside.

Lucy already knew what had happened. Don had told her in an undertone about Scott leaving London for good.

Libby stared at her plate, ignoring the look Swill was giving her.

'Do you want to go home?' he asked quietly, when Terry put the music on and Lucy began gathering the plates.

'No, I'll be okay. We should have fun. It's Christmas.' She gave a half-hearted smile, getting to her feet. Swill pulled her to him and kissed her hard and she kissed him back with equal force.

'I think I've had too much to drink,' Tegan giggled, wrapping her arms around Pete's waist. Pete grinned down at her, kissing her neck, as Terry cut the lights, the strobe lighting filling the room instead.

'Follow me,' he murmured in her ear, sending shivers caressing her spine. He led her backwards into Terry's store cupboard, unseen by anyone else.

Shutting the door behind them, he locked it from the inside.

'I don't think we'll be disturbed 'ere,' he grinned, pushing her back and attacking her neck playfully.

Inside the main pub, Rick led Libby to the center of the 'dance floor', hands covering her eyes. 'What are you doing?' she asked with a grin.

'We've got a surprise,' James told her. 'To make you happy again.' Rick uncovered her eyes as she stared at the karaoke machine on the floor. There was a bow attached to the top, with a tag that read 'To Libby!'

'Happy Christmas,' Peter grinned, squeezing her wrist.

'It's all yours,' Don smiled, handing James, Rick and Peter microphones. Rick went over and turned on the TV. The lyrics for 'Girls just wanna have fun,' began to scroll up the screen.

'Ready boys?' he asked, before the three burst into song. Libby clapped, laughing. Lucy watched them with a smile, glancing at Bov as he wrapped his arm around her.

'You alright?' he asked, watching the three men on the karaoke.

'I think things will look up for Libby now,' she said, more to herself. She looked at Swill, who was in the corner feeding Jenny her bottle.

Ike, Ned and Keith were playing cards at the table, Dave and Terry chatting at the bar.

She had no idea where Pete and Tegan were and for now, she had the feeling she didn't need to know.

--


	13. Part One: My first day at skool

**Haha, well sorry for the delay, but wouldn't let me log in. Anyway, this is a long chapter, slit into two parts. I'll update the second part tomorrow.**

**This is a timeskip of about four/five years and it's Charlie's chapter. So, remember to review! **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Thirteen

My first day at skool

Part One

'Do I _'ave_ to go?' Charlie asked, looking up at his mum with his bottom lip pouted. 'I wanna stay at 'ome with you!'

'You 'ave to go to school,' Lucy laughed, kneeling down so she was level with the blonde five year old. His brow furrowed as he let out a big sigh.

'Can't you come with me?' he asked.

'I thought you were excited to go to school?' she asked. The two were stood at the gates, mums and dads walking around them.

'I am.'

'And it's Jenny's birthday today. After school, we're going to a party!'

'Will I be able to make 'er a card?' he asked, looking uncertainly at the school. It was huge!

'Sure you will,' Lucy smiled. 'C'mon; Miss Smith will be waiting for you.' She straightened up, taking his hand.

'Who's Miss Smith?' he replied suspiciously, as the two walked towards the entrance. Lucy shook her head; he was just like his dad. He hated changes.

'She's your new teacher. She's really nice.'

'She don't support Millwall, does she?' Charlie asked, lips curling in disgust. Lucy burst out laughing.

'You'll 'ave to ask her yourself,' she replied, following a couple with a young girl into the reception classroom. A young woman with her dark hair pulled in a bun was stood by the board, a smile on her face as she watched the children go around and get used to each other. Her smile broadened as Lucy and Charlie approached.

'Hello,' she said. 'I'm Miss Smith. What's your name?' she asked. Charlie glanced nervously up at Lucy and nodding at Lucy's encouraging smile, he replied, 'Charlie.'

'Ah,' she replied. 'Do you want me to show you were to put your bag?' He nodded. The two followed Miss Smith across the room to a small corner where there were two rows of low set hooks on the wall. She scanned the names, before pointing to one with a football. 'That's your name.'

'Do you like Millwall?' Charlie asked bluntly, staring up at her. Miss Smith glanced at Lucy in surprise, before shaking her head.

'I have to admit I'm more of a Tottenham fan to be honest.'

'Oh, my dad says they're a bunch of sissy cunts.' Lucy cringed into the silence that followed. Miss Smith's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her head.

'I… must… probably… other parents,' she stuttered, before hurrying off.

'What did I say?!' he demanded, looking up at Lucy. She knelt down and took his arms.

'Charlie, you can't go around saying things like that!'

'Dad does.'

'Look, he's naughty okay. And he's an adult. You're still just a kid.'

'But it's true.'

'Yeah, it may be true, but don't say things like that. You could get me and Dad into a lot of trouble, okay?' He sighed, nodding. Leaning forward, she kissed the top of his head. 'I best go, okay. 'Ave fun.' Charlie nodded again, looking around as Lucy got to her feet. She told Miss Smith that she wouldn't be picking him up after school in an undertone, before moving towards the door. She was almost back to the car when something grabbed onto her leg. Looking down, she saw Charlie.

'What are you doing?!'

'Don't leave me!' he pleaded.

'Did you run all this way?' she demanded, picking him up.

'I don't want to go!'

'Charlie, don't do this to me, please,' she begged. 'You'll have loads of fun.'

'But, I don't know any body,' he said, bottom lip wobbling. Lucy felt bad. Heaving a sigh, she turned and began to walk back to the school.

'You'll make friends.'

'No!'

'It'll be fun.'

'No! I hate it!' Lucy crossed the road as Charlie tightened his grip on her, teeth biting into the material of her shoulder.

'Don't bite me,' she warned.

'I ain't going!' he growled in reply, voice muffled. Going back into the school, she pushed open the door to the reception classroom and yanked Charlie from her.

'Stay!'

'Mum!' he sobbed, laying in a heap on the floor. Lucy sighed, feeling tears sting her own eyes. Miss Smith hurried over.

'Come on, Charlie,' she said. 'We're going to get all our new things. Do you want to choose your seat at the table?' she asked. He didn't answer. 'I can take it from here,' she said to Lucy, who nodded.

'Thank you. Don't let him escape again,' she added. Miss Smith nodded, flustered for a moment. Charlie sat up as Lucy walked out, a growl escaping his lips.

'I hate you,' he told Miss Smith.

'Come and choose a seat,' she replied, straightening up. Climbing to his feet, he charged ahead, pushing a boy out the way to get the red chair. 'Now, Charlie, we don't push,' she said. It was going to be a long day.

Once Miss Smith had a class settled and in chairs, with the right name labels stuck on their tables in front of them, she clapped her hands together.

'Over here,' she said, pointing to a shelf against the back wall. 'This is where we keep our trays. They have our names in it. Any work we do we can put in it and take it home at the end of the day.'

'Are we gunna make a card?' Charlie frowned.

'When we want to ask a question, we put our hand up until asked,' she replied politely. Charlie paused for a moment, before raising his arm. 'Yes, Charlie?'

'Are we gunna make a card?'

'If you want, we can do that after lunch. But only if you're good.' Charlie nodded. 'You can put your hand down now.'

Clearing her throat, she continued. 'I'm going to give out some folders, and inside will be some activities you can start when you get yours.' Going around, she placed a pot of colouring equipment and chunky pencils on each desk, before giving out the already named folders.

Charlie grabbed his when she set it down, tugging open the Velcro straps and peering inside. Pulling out the sheets of paper, he frowned.

'I don't know my numbers.'

'Hand.' Charlie raised his hand. 'Yes, Charlie?'

'I don't know my numbers.'

'That's what we're going to learn today,' Miss Smith replied. Going to the board, she picked up a marker pen and wrote a big 1. 'What number is this?'

'One,' most of the class chorused.

'That's right. This is the number one.' She drew a simple fish on the board under the number. 'There is one fish.' This continued all the way to five, but by that time most of them were bored.

'Ben, don't throw that. Melissa, don't draw on your arms! Kara, stop standing on the table!' She turned her irritated gaze to Charlie. 'Charlie Bovverington! If I see you punch Kieran again, you'll be put in the naughty corner!'

'He punched me!' the blonde protested. Miss Smith gazed out over the small group of five year olds, knowing they wouldn't pay attention to her. It was the same every year… Going to her desk, she took out a horn. Moving to stand in front of the board, she squeezed it loud and clear. All the children stopped what they were doing and stared at her, before it was an instant rush to stand around her feet.

'Lemmie 'ave a go!'

'No! Me first!'

'I was 'ere first!'

'Get outta my way!'

'I want everyone to go back and sit at their desks,' she said slowly. 'Now.' The children moved away, except for Charlie who was still staring up at her. 'That means you too, Charlie.'

'What is that?' he asked, nose wrinkled as he gazed upwards.

'It's a horn. To get your attention.'

'Why?'

'Because I can't teach you if you're all loud and noisy.'

'Why?'

'Because I need you to listen and do as you're told.'

'When can we make a card?' he asked, tilting his head to the side. Miss Smith sighed and knelt down to level with him.

'I said we'll make cards after lunch, but you have to be good.' Charlie paused for a moment as he thought.

'What if I'm really, really good and everyone else is bad. Will I still make a card?'

'If you're good, you can make a card,' she reasoned. 'But, you have to be good.'

'I will be,' he said, suddenly bright.

'Go and sit down,' she smiled. He nodded, hurrying back to sit at his desk. Miss Smith returned the horn. 'Okay, I want everyone to pack away their sheets and sit up straight with their arms folded. Whoever can do this can go to break first.' There was a rustle as sheets were stuffed into folders. Charlie put the Velcro straps down carefully, before sitting up straight and folding his arms. Miss Smith looked at them, an exaggerated look of thought on her face.

'Melissa, will you put your folder in your tray and line up at the door,' she said. 'Erin… Ben… Greg…Charlie…' the blonde beamed as his name was called, slipping off his chair and going over to the trays. Looking for the football picture, he located his tray, before going to line up behind Greg.

'You don't like Millwall, do you?' he asked. Greg looked at him with a frown.

'Who's Millwall?'

'It's a team. A football team.' Greg shrugged and turned back to face the door as Miss Smith led them out.

--

Charlie sat alone on the small bench of the small playground, watching the others younger children play. Picking up the small milk carton by his side, he drank a bit through the straw, before sighing. He wanted Mum back. Charlie put down the empty carton, thinking about Jenny. He wished he was at her house now. Uncle Swill would set up the football posts and they'd have a good game. Even Jenella got a few goals every now and again.

Angrily, he fought off tears. Horrible Mum and Dad, sending him 'ere when he didn't want to go. It wasn't fair.

--

'Okay. This afternoon, we're going to have an art and craft lesson,' Miss Smith smiled to the class after lunch.

'And make cards,' beamed Charlie, sat forward in his seat. Miss Smith nodded, pointing over to an area of the room they hadn't been to yet. 'I want you all to go over there and get an apron. The red table has the glues, paints and all the things to stick on your pictures or cards. The blue table is where you can play with the sand and the green table is where you can make small animals out of pompoms. Miss Beck is coming down to help us today,' she indicted to a blonde woman by the door. Charlie slid out his chair and followed the other children to the aprons. Grabbing a red one, he pulled it on.

'Do you want some help?' the strange woman asked.

'Yeah,' he replied. Kneeling behind him, she tied up the apron, before patting his bum.

'Off you go.' Squeezing his way through the others, Charlie slammed his hands on the red table to secure his place. Grabbing a piece of yellow card, he placed it in front of him.

'Who's your card for?' asked Miss Smith curious, coming over to watch him.

'For Jenny,' he replied, smearing glue over it.

'Is she your sister?'

'No, she's my friend,' he said, grabbing the glitter bottle and tipping most of the contents on the paper. 'It's 'er birthday. Mummy said I can make 'er a card.' With his hand, he smeared the glittered over the rest of the card, so no more yellow was visible.

'I'll come back later and see how you're getting on,' she said, smiling.

'Nah, I got it sorted, love,' he replied, imitating his dad perfectly. Grabbing the bag of jewels, he tipped the shiny plastic objects onto the table. Picking up a star one, he stuck it in the middle. He grabbed a few circles ones as well, dotting them around. Throwing a few sequins on the card as well, he smiled.

Wiping his hands on the front of his apron, he picked up the top corners of the paper and shook it down. Glitter fell like snow, before he folded it in half. Opening it up again, he grabbed a marker pen and scribbled inside, tongue jutting out his mouth in concentration. Then, he held it up proudly. 'I done it!' he yelled, before running over to his tray, leaving a trail of glitter in his wake. Opening his folder, he slid the card inside.

'Have you finished already?' asked the strange lady. He looked up at her. She smelt funny.

'Do _you_ like Millwall?' he asked.

'Yeah, I think they're great,' she nodded with a smile. 'Why? Is that your favourite team too?' Charlie stared back at her in horror, before instantly reacting. Giving her a good kick in the shin, he turned at her howl of pain and raced to the other end of the room. Miss Smith looked up, eyes wide at the cries from Miss Beck.

'What happened?' she asked, coming over as the younger woman leaned against the wall.

'He kicked me! I said I liked Millwall and the little shit kicked me.' Miss Smith sighed, before going over to the boy. Pulling the apron over his head, she sighed and took his hand.

'Come on, Charlie. Naughty corner.'

--

**Ah, he's just like his dad xD Review!!!! **


	14. Part Two: The Party

**Hey! A new chapter, which is part two and Jenny's birthday. Thank you so much for the reviews so far! And, it contains smut so be warned xD I had a crappy day at school so don't forget to leave me a nice, juicey review!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Thirteen

The Party

Part Two

Charlie sat with his folder grasped in his hand, his small rucksack on his shoulders as he stared at the door. Miss Smith was reading a story to the rest of the class, but he wasn't listening. As soon as she mentioned the word 'hometime' he was all set on leaving. He didn't realize you couldn't go until your mum had come.

'Now, come on Charlie. Back in here,' Miss Smith had said, leading him back in the classroom.

'But, you said 'ometime!' he protested.

'You can go when your mummy comes,' she said, sitting him down on the carpet. Well, he'd been sat here a very long time. With a sigh, he placed his chin on his hand, still staring at the door. It creaked open, a dark haired woman peering in.

'Libby!' he shouted, jumping to his feet. Miss Smith broke off from reading and looked up.

'Hey, darling,' she smiled, stepping into the room as Charlie got up and threw himself at her.

'I got a card for Jenny!' he gabbled happily.

'Are you going to say goodbye to your friends?' she asked. Charlie paused, before shaking his head.

'No please,' he replied. Libby laughed.

'See you tomorrow,' she called to Miss Smith who nodded. Walking out, she pushed open the door and stepped outside. 'So, did you have a good day at school?' she asked.

'No,' he shrugged. 'I didn't like Miss Beck. She was smelly. And guess what?' he added in a stage whisper.

'What?' Libs replied, pulling her car keys out her pocket.

'She liked Millwall! So I gave 'er a good kick.' Libby laughed, shaking her head.

'You shouldn't kick people.'

'I know,' he replied simply, as Libby unlocked the car, opening the back door. Putting Charlie in the baby seat, she strapped him in. He held his folder up. ''Er cards in there.'

'I'm sure she'll like it.'

'Where's Mum?' he asked.

'She's just gone to the shop for me. We'll meet her at my house, okay?'

'Is Uncle Swill going to be there?'

'Yeah.'

'And Uncle Dave?'

'Everyone will be,' Libby laughed, before shutting the door and going to get into the front.

'I can't wait,' Charlie grinned to himself.

--

Jenny carefully piled her books up on the coffee table, as Swill walked into the room. Coming behind her, he lifted her up. Giggling, Jenny wriggled against him.

'Help me,' she squealed as he tickled her sides. Lifting her onto his shoulders, Swill smiled.

'Whose birthday is it again?' he asked.

'Mine!' she replied, leaning against his head. Lucy came in from the kitchen as the front door was pushed open and Charlie skittered in, followed by Libby.

'Hey, baby,' she smiled, kicking the door shut behind her. Swill tipped himself forward so Libs could kiss Jenny. 'Where's everyone else?' she asked Swill.

'They're on their way,' Swill replied. Lifting her from his shoulders, Swill placed his daughter on the floor. Lucy helped Charlie out of his coat, before he opened his folder and proudly pulled the card out. Most of the glue and glitter had made the inside of his folder sticky, but the rest of the card was intact, if still wet.

'Made you a card,' he grinned. Jenny's eyes lit up as she took it. Then, she held it up to show Libby.

'For me,' she announced.

'Oh, it's very pretty,' Libby replied. 'Shall we put it with the others?' she asked. Jenny nodded, giving a small giggle of excitement as Libby took it and placed it on the windowsill with the others. After several attempts to make it stand, she allowed it to flop down, before turning away from the window.

'Okay, people are coming now,' she said. 'Time to greet your guests, Jen.' By quarter past four, the house was packed with children.

'Where's Don?' asked Lucy, getting a coke from the fridge.

'He's on a hiking trip,' Libby replied. 'With Rick, James, Peter and Scott…' she trailed off at the last name, looking down at her hands. Lucy gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed her shoulder.

--

'I could be spending Happy Hour in the Abbey right now,' Ned grumbled, watching as Pete got used as a climbing frame.

'Happy Hour?' Ike frowned. 'Does Terry even do Happy Hour?'

'_Every Hour's Happy Hour_,' replied Swill in a commentator's voice behind them.

'I wish,' Ned muttered, snagging another bottle from the mini-fridge.

'No, she's my best friend,' argued Charlie as he faced another kid from Jenny's party.

'No, she's mine! That's why Jenny invited me,' the dark haired boy replied. 'She likes me better than you.'

'My dad's bigger than yours,' Charlie replied.

'I 'ave a bigger house.'

'No you don't! My house is the biggest in the world!' Libby looked back, overhearing their conversation. 'I bet you're just Millwall scum,' Charlie growled, putting on an angry look.

'No! You are!' the other boy replied. Hurrying over, Libby lifted up Charlie.

'Is there something wrong?' she asked him.

'No,' Charlie replied, putting on an innocent look. 'I'm being good. Look,' he smiled. 'I'm good.'

'Don't fight,' she warned. 'It'll upset Jenny.' Charlie paused, before nodding.

'Where's Jenny?'

'Over here.' Walking over to her daughter, she set the little boy beside her. Jenny grinned, holding up the face paint.

'Do you want a go?' she asked, dipping it in the red and wiping it on his cheek. Leaving them to it, Libby moved back to Lucy.

'I'm glad I didn't hire a clown, you know,' she said. 'They would have torn him apart.' Lucy laughed, taking a drink from her coke can.

'Is the bouncy castle still on?' she asked.

'Yeah; Swill and Dave are setting it up now.' Lucy laughed, twisting her body to look out the window. Sure enough, Dave and Swill were trying to put the pump into the castle, but seemed to be failing miserably.

'I'm sure they'll work it out,' she smiled.

'Why don't you stay here tonight?' Libs asked. Lucy looked at her in question. 'Well, we can get the camp bed out for Charlie and set it up in Jenny's room, you and Bov can have the guest room and if Pete, Dave or the other guys want to stay, we can set the tent up in the living room.'

'Set the tent up in the living room?' Lucy raised an eyebrow as Libby looked around.

'Yeah, there's enough room. That way, we can get pissed,' she grinned. Lucy frowned for a moment. It had been a while since she'd been pissed. Long before Charlie's birth, that was. Twisting her hands together, she shrugged.

'I dunno. I'm worried. What if something happens to the children?'

'They'll be fine. If you're still worried, we can send them back with Steve, couldn't we?'

'Alright,' Lucy smiled, draining her can. 'But I want plenty of coffee and painkillers in the morning, okay?' Libby laughed.

'Deal.'

--

'Where are we going?' Libby asked in a dramatic whisper, as Swill led her along to the bouncy castle. It was past midnight. All the kids were gone, Charlie and Jen staying over at Ben's.

'On 'ere,' he replied, kicking off his shoes and pulling on her. Libby laughed, gripping his hand so she didn't fall. He grabbed her waist, pressing her against the wall. It compressed against their weight slightly, as he gave her neck a drunken kiss.

Libby laughed. 'We might get caught!' she giggled, but her fingers were going for his flies.

'They can watch if they really want,' he replied, kissing her hard on the lips as he pulled open her jacket.

Lucy hurried across the grass, a bottle of wine in her hands. 'Hey, Libs, can we open-Oh,' she blinked for a moment. 'I'll come back later,' she said, running back towards the house. Libby giggled.

'I don't think Lucy wanted to watch,' she laughed, as Swill pulled her to the floor, the castle causing them to bounce softly.

'Me either,' he grinned. He pressed his lips against her neck, biting gently. He unzipped her jacket, teeth at her collar bone, as Libby mumbled drunkenly.

'It's cold,' she suddenly laughed as he slipped her skirt over her head, the cool night air nipping her skin.

Swill fumbled for her flies, clumsily. Libby tugged off his belt, before shifting to help him tug her trousers over her hips. She kicked them off.

The bouncy castle rocked slightly, Swill almost toppling onto her.

Libby sat up, pulling his hoody off, then his t-shirt. Bare skin brushed in cool moonlight as their lips met once more in a heated kiss. Swill let his lips travel down to nibble the smooth skin of her shoulder, before she used her feet to kick his jeans down.

'Swilliam…' she murmured before laughing at the name. Swill just grinned at her, lips traveling down her abdomen to kiss her inner thighs, before delving into the feast before him.

--

'Libby! Come 'ere,' Lucy called when the two finally made their way inside.

'Yeah?' The dark haired woman moved over, a grin on her face.

'Come. Come sit.' She took Libby's hand, the two flopping onto the sofa.

'Yeah?'

'Remember how we met? It was a bit like this,' she said gesturing around.

'Yeah, at a club. God, that place was shit,' she laughed. Lucy grinned in agreement.

'Remember that bouncer?'

'He was huge! It really hurt when he chucked me out.'

'Yeah! I grazed my hands.' Libby laughed.

'It was a good night. I'm glad I'm your friend, y'know.' Lucy nodded, leaning to kiss Libs cheek.

'Best friends.'

'Best friends.' It was quiet for a moment.

'Remember that man I went with?' Libby asked. 'I think he was called George.'

'Vaguely,' Lucy mumbled, shutting her eyes, enjoying the feel of alcohol coursing through her veins.

'He was sweet, but too naïve. I'm glad I have 'ave Swill now.' Lucy laughed.

'You said 'ave.'

'No I didn't.'

'You did!'

'Euh, horrible talk,' Libby laughed as Lucy batted her playfully.

'Bitch.'

'Whore.'

'Love you.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

--


	15. Hello Sis

**A new chapter and introducing a new character!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Fourteen

Hello Sis

'Oi, Jenny,' Swill whispered to his daughter the next day as they were sat in the Abbey. 'Jenella!'

'What?' she asked, looking up from the book she was 'reading'.

'Go get us a pint,' he grinned, handing her a five pound note. Nodding, the dark haired four year old slipped off the chair and moved towards the bar.

'Hey, Terry. Uncle Terry,' she said in a small voice, jumping to try and see over the bar. Chucking the scrunched up fiver, she came forward, reaching up the grip the bar. Terry peered over to look down at her.

'Yeah, darlin'?'

'Can my daddy 'ave a pint, please? Pretty please?' Terry sighed, looking up.

'Swill, I can't serve a four year old. I'll loose my license.'

'Just this once?'

'Nah, mate.'

'Please! I won't tell anybody.'

'Swill, why don't you get up and walk those mere five steps to the bar?' Terry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I can't be arsed,' he sighed, slumping back. 'My head's killing me.'

'Serves you right for getting so bladdered last night,' Dave said over his paper. Swill flipped him the finger.

'So did you.'

'Which is exactly why I'm not at work today. I rang in sick,' he grinned. Jenny came back, sitting down beside Dave and picking up her sippy cup. Looking up, he saw Pete come through the door with Tegan.

'Oi, Pete! Get us a pint. The fiver's at the bar,' he called. Pete frowned.

'Can't you just get it yourself?' he asked, moving towards the bar anyway. Tegan broke away from him, smiling at Jenny as she waved.

'Hi!' she smiled, taking a seat beside the small girl.

'I'm reading a book,' she said proudly, pushing the magazine towards Tegan. The woman frowned, before flipping to the front cover.

'Do you think Nuts is suitable for a four year old to read?' she asked, looking at Swill.

'She 'ad 'Naughty Nurses' last week,' he replied with a grin, but it faded at the look on her face. 'That was a joke. I don't let my daughter read porn.'

'This is close enough,' she said, waving a hand at the magazine.

'It 'as cars in it as well!' he protested, taking the magazine and flicking it to the middle. 'See! Cars!'

'With lots of scantily-clad woman on the bonnets,' Tegan said, trying to hide her smile. Shaking her head, she looked up as Pete sat down. The blonde pushed a pint over to Swill.

'You work at school, don't ya?' Jenny asked, looking up with a curious expression in her big brown eyes.

'Yeah.'

'Why aren't you there now?' she asked.

'It's lunchtime. We don't have to be at school at the moment.'

'I don't go to school yet. Charlie does. He does painting and stuff.'

'Painting is fun,' smiled Tegan. Jenny nodded, before climbing onto the seat. She began to hum to herself as she played with Tegan's hair. Glancing at the magazine, he looked over it for a moment. There was a woman in a red bikini, knelt on a bed. That reminded him… Pete grinned over the table at Tegan.

'What?' she asked, almost too innocently.

'You promised,' he said, in an undertone.

'Promised what?' she asked, with a small grin. Pete reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

'Promised… you know.' He glanced at Swill and Dave who were reading the paper, though both had small grins on their faces as they listened in.

'I don't know what you mean,' she replied. 'You'll have to tell me.' Flushing slightly, Pete cleared his throat.

'Midday romp,' he said quickly. Both Swill, Dave and Tegan burst out laughing and he shot them a glare. 'It aint even funny,' he muttered. Jenny looked up from one laughing face to another.

'What's so funny?' she asked.

'Nothing, doll,' Dave laughed, watching as the little girl gave up with hair and delved into his bag of salted nuts on the table.

'Watching you _beg_ for sex is,' Swill replied, shifting away as Pete went to punch his shoulder.

'I'm not begging,' he said, face hot. 'It's just… she did promise.'

'Aww,' Tegan giggled, leaning forward and kiss him. Jenny scrunched up her nose, throwing a nut at her dad.

'I wanna drink,' she demanded.

'You 'ave a sippy cup there!' he asked, pointing to the red and yellow object.

'I don't want juice!' she replied, scrunching up her nose. 'I want coke!'

'Your mum'll kill me,' Swill said, frowning, before sighing. 'Alright, but our secret, okay?' Jenny nodded, beaming, as Pete watched Tegan.

'Please?'

'Alright then, come on.' Sliding away from the table, Pete held Tegan close to him, kissing her.

'Oi, get a room,' called Terry, laughing when Pete flicked him the finger. Waving to the others, Tegan led the way out, giggling when Pete slapped her arse.

'Watch it you,' she threatened playfully. 'I could easily go back to school.'

'The storeroom's fine,' Pete grinned as they got into the car. It was a five minute drive to get to their apartment. Getting out the car, Tegan locked the door, laughing when Pete pinned her against the car.

'You can't wait, can you?' she giggled as his fingers brushed her sides.

'Not when it comes to you,' he murmured against the sweet smelling skin of her neck, nipping the area lightly. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up the steps leading to their apartment, unlocking the door. She threw her keys and bag on the side table, pushing the door shut behind them. She pressed herself against him, lips pressing against his with a groan. Tegan let her hands start to pull at his shirt, his fingers running along the rim of her trousers. Pushing him backwards into a room that led off the corridor, she backed him into their bedroom. Pete sucked lightly on her pulse point, jerking away when she screamed.

'What is it?!' he demanded, but she was looking behind him. Frowning, he turned to see a head pop up from the bed. A young man was peering at them, a cheeky grin on his face.

At either side, two women popped up for air. 'Hello Sis,' the stranger beamed.

--

**:D What do you think? Reviews are also wanted!**


	16. Rhys

**Okay, first of all, if you haven't seen A Walk to Remember i want you to go and rent/buy/steal it now. Because it's such a cute/brilliant/sweet romantic movie with a slight sad ending and it has Shane West in it so more the reason!  
Also, if you haven't read The Green Mile, do the same!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Fifteen

Rhys

His hair was black, peeking out from under the green beanie hat he'd stuffed on. He was topless, showing a toned torso, jeans baggy and unbuttoned, flashing white Calvin Klein boxers. There was a small red dragon tattoo over his abdomen and a few other's on his forearms. A roll-up was hanging out his mouth, a lazy expression on his face as he sat slumped in the armchair. Pete guessed he was around twenty-three or twenty-four.

'What are you doing here?' Tegan asked, sat on the sofa, staring intently at the younger man. He shrugged.

'That's for me to know and you to_ hopefully_ never find out,' he replied brightly in the same Welsh accent as Tegan.

'How did you know where I lived?'

'I asked ma.'

'And… who were they?!' Tegan had pretty much kicked the two women out as soon as they'd popped their heads up. The man shrugged.

'I didn't stop to ask their names,' he said, the grin rising on his lips again. Tegan sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. As the man blew smoke into the air, she tutted and went to open a window.

'Who are you?' Pete asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'I'm Rhys,' he smiled. 'Tegan's brother.'

'He's been in prison for the last three years,' she added, glaring in Rhys' direction. He raised his hands in surrender.

'It was a matter of misidentification.'

'Bollocks,' she snarled, before looking at Pete. 'He was selling drugs to school kids.'

'Little bit here and there,' he shrugged, stubbing his roll-out on the arm of the chair. 'Just business.' He looked up and met Pete's eyes. 'You gunna introduce us, Tegan?' he asked, cocking his head lightly.

'This is my boyfriend, Pete,' she replied, blushing when Rhys catcalled. He laughed, stretching and getting to his feet.

'Well, if you don't mind, I'm off to bed,' he said. 'Night all.' The two stared at him as he left the front room, going back towards her bedroom.

'The cheeky fucker,' Pete muttered, fists clenched at his sides. 'If you want him to go, I'll make 'im go…' Tegan shook her head, moving over to wrap her arms around him.

'Please don't. He'll hurt you.' Pete scoffed.

'Hurt me?' He leaned forward, kissing Tegan softly. 'I promise you that _won't_ happen…'

--

Lucy's new job could be found at the top of a very high building, where everyone dressed smart and held their noses up high.

Libby frowned as she looked around; all beige and grey clad people walking around a big reception hall. She sighed, and made her way over to the reception desk.

'Hello,' she smiled to the woman behind the desk. 'I'm looking for Mrs. Bovverington.' The woman looked at her, before continuing her conversation on the phone.

Libby paused for a moment, before clearing her throat and saying louder, 'I'm looking for Mrs. Bovverington. Lucy Bovverington. She started a few weeks ago.'

The woman continued to chat as if Libby wasn't there.

'Mrs. Bovverington. _I WANT TO TALK TO LUCY BOVVERINGTON!_' She yelled. The woman flashed her a look of disdain and turned her back, still chatting. With a growl, Libby leaned over and disconnected the call.

The woman spun around, eyes flashing angrily. 'How dare you!'

'Can you please direct me to Mrs. Bovverington's office, _please_?' She asked sweetly. With a hard look, the woman folded her arms over her chest.

'Seventh floor, room five. Use the lift.' Libby smiled, turning and walking towards the lift on the opposite wall.

'It's nice,' smiled Libby, looking around. The office was quite big, with a sofa by the wall and a water machine and a desk and a stapler and a few chairs. There was a window that looked out at the traffic below and a filing cabinet beside it.

And Lucy was just a secretary.

'I'm glad you like it,' smiled Lucy, signing a document and slipping it back in the folder.

'They all seemed a little snobby, though,' Libby frowned, sitting on the corner of the desk and picking up the calculator.

'They are,' laughed the blonde. 'I asked the receptionist the way to my office on my first day and she almost had a heart attack when she heard my accent. Like I was just something off the street.'

'Blonde? Pigtails?'

'That exact one,' Lucy smiled, looking up.

'Bitch. She wouldn't get off the phone so I hung up for her.' Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

'You're going to get me in trouble, missus.' Libby laughed, before holding the calculator upside down.

'I spelt boobs,' she giggled.

--

Lucy pulled up in the car, checking her watch before climbing out. She locked the door, before hurrying into school. Charlie was stood by the door, a frown on his face, arms folded.

'Where's daddy?' he asked, stepping forward towards Lucy.

'He had to go out.'

'He was supposed to pick me up,' he sighed, as Lucy picked up him.

'I know, baby boy. He will tomorrow, okay?' Charlie nodded, resting his head against her shoulder.

'Wait!' a voice called behind them. Lucy turned, as Miss Smith hurrying towards her.

'Yeah?' she frowned.

'I just wanted to talk to you about Charlie's behavior today; it's not good. He was fighting again.'

'Was not!' Charlie growled.

'Timmy Butchers went home with a bleeding nose. It must stop, Mrs. Bovverington, or I won't have him in my class anymore.'

Lucy sighed, trying to keep her temper. It wouldn't do any use arguing back.

'I'll talk to him. I'm sorry,' she said through gritted teeth. Miss Smith nodded.

'I expect his homework done as well.'

'Homework? He didn't 'ave any homework,' she frowned, glancing at her son.

'Oh, yes he did. I gave him a piece of Maths work to do on Monday and I've seen hide nor hair of it! I wrote it on his homework sheet.' Lucy sighed, running her hand through her hair.

'It must 'ave gotten mixed up with my paperwork at home. I'll 'ave a look for it.' Miss Smith nodded, before sighing.

'See you tomorrow, Charlie.' The young boy didn't answer, just pushed his head further into the crook of Lucy's neck. The blonde nodded, turning away and walking back towards the car.

'Are you going to tell me what happened to the homework sheet?'

'No.'

'Charlie…' she warned. The boy paused for a moment, before raising her head.

'I burnt it.'

'Burnt it?!' she exclaimed. 'How?'

'I used one of dad's lighters and burnt it in the bath.' Lucy gave a growl of frustration, as she unlocked the car door.

'Charlie; you can't do things like that.'

'Or what?' he challenged.

'You're not getting your ice cream tonight,' Lucy said, tone final.

'Mum!' he wailed, kicking his legs as she put him in his car seat.

'Don't mum me. If you were good, then you'd get ice cream.'

'We always get ice cream on Thursday!' he began to sob. Lucy ignored this.

'Did you get a homework sheet today?' Charlie merely cried louder, kicking his legs and clenching his fists. Sighing, she picked up his backpack and opened it up. Rooting around, she pulled out the homework sheet and put it in the pocket of her jeans.

'Try burning that,' she muttered under her breath, chucking his bag back in the car and shutting the door.

--

Charlie ran ahead into the Abbey, running to clamber onto Bov's knee. 'Tell 'er not to take me ice cream away!' he demanded, hands on Bov's shoulders. Bov frowned, glancing at Lucy looking bad-tempered as she entered behind him.

'What's he done now?'

'He set fire to his homework sheet in the bath with one of your lighters, so I took his ice cream off him.'

'Ah.'

'He could have burnt his fingers!' Lucy growled. 'Or set fire to something.'

'They're just little lighters,' Bov replied.

'That's not the point,' she hissed. 'And he's been fighting again.'

'I 'ave not!' Lucy grabbed her son and pulled him off Bovver's knee.

'Quiet you. You're in enough trouble as it is.' Charlie pulled a face when he was set on the floor, moving to sit under the table in a sulk.

Lucy sighed heavily, sitting on a stool and putting her head on the table. 'I'm a bad mother.'

'You're not a bad mother,' Bov said, rubbing her shoulder.

'Then we're bad parents!' She looked up. 'What mum let's their son play with lighters? He's five and he already has a criminal record!' Bov chuckled.

'He's not got a criminal record. Look, I'll 'ave a word with him and try and stop him fighting. Anyway, what did he do?'

'Punched some boy on the nose.' The two looked at each other before laughing.

'So, he's a little fighter?' said an unfamiliar voice behind them, breaking off the laughter. They looked up to see a dark haired man smirking down at them, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

'Guys, this is Rhys. Tegan's brother,' Pete said, setting down his pint. 'Rhys, these are the guys. Ike, Keith and Libby are at the bar. This is Ned, Dave, Swill, Bov, my sister Lucy and 'er son Charlie.'

'Nice to meet you, little fella,' Rhys said, glancing at the table. Charlie peeped out.

''Ello,' he said, before crawling out and sitting down next to Pete. Rhys paused for a moment, before walking off to the bar.

He smiled as his eyes wandered up the nice arse of a dark haired woman, purse clutched in one hand as she tried to pick up two glasses with the other.

'Can I help you?' he asked, flashing a charming smile.

'Please,' she said, smiling when he picked up one of the glasses. He blocked her way when she tried to move away from the bar.

'So, what's a pretty thing like you doing here in a place like this?' he asked, lips twitching.

'I'm with my friends,' she replied, the smile gone, replaced by a hard expression.

'And 'er husband,' growled a voice behind him. Rhys turned to see Swill. 'So, if I was you, I'd fuck off. Right now.'

He snatched the glass from him, as Libby took his free hand. The two stalked back to the table.

Rhys sighed. 'You're just playing hard to get.'

'Fuck off,' she hissed, flashing him an angry glare. Pete straightened up.

'Is he botherin' you?' Libby sighed, shaking her head as she and Swill sat down.

'Leave it. Swill dealt with it. Who is that anyway?'

'Tegan's brother, Rhys,' Pete replied. 'I wanted to 'ave him, but Tegan was scared because he's done time in prison.'

'How old is he?' frowned Lucy, glancing at the dark haired man. 'Ten?' Pete laughed.

'He was selling drugs to kids.' He shook his head.

'Jesus,' muttered Dave.

'Hardcore,' agreed Libby, deadpan. Then, she giggled and burst into laughter. 'What a twat! I'm glad he got caught.'

'You should 'ave seen him last night,' Pete agreed. 'Walking around like he owned the place. Cunt.'

Charlie laughed. 'That's a bad word.' Pete nodded.

'Don't go repeating it,' he smiled. Lucy shook her head with a grin, as she remembered Charlie's first day at school.

'Are you going to see Tegan later?' asked Rhys, coming up behind them. Pete gave a curt nod. 'Tell her I might be a little late for dinner? I have a few… errands to run.' He smiled coldly at Pete, before turning and walking out.

'I'd like to know what those errands are,' Dave said thoughtfully. 'Think he still does the odd deal?'

Pete shrugged. 'Probably, but don't go saying shit to Tegan; she'll kill me.'

--

Rhys held up the bag of weed, illuminated in the streetlight. 'Have you got the money?' he asked the two teenage boys, hoods over their heads.

'Course we do. Who d'ya think we are?'

'Do you really want me to answer that?' Rhys replied dryly. 'Hand over the money.' The two boys paused, hesitating and suddenly Rhys was alert.

He'd been dealing this shit long enough to know when… The shorter boy shoved him into the wall, while the taller went to grab the weed.

Rhys reacted quickly; throwing the stout boy onto his arse, he swung round and punched the taller one in the face. He stumbled into the wall and Rhys grabbed him by the throat and yanked him closer.

'If you _ever _try and get one over on me, I'll have your nuts as garden ornaments. Got that?' The boy nodded, face pale and scared. Good.

Rhys smirked, leaning forward to lick his cheek. 'Go home, pretty boy.' He shoved him away and the two scampered off.

Rhys smiled as he watched them go, before stuffing the weed back in his pocket and checking his watch. 'Time for a beer and kebab, I think.'

--

**Ooh, so what do you think of our newcoming? (You have to admit, he's sexy!) Reviews are always welcome!! **


	17. Debt

**Two updates today! Short chapters (sorry for that) But chapter 18 will be longer! Remember to review! **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Sixteen

Debt

'It smells good,' approved Pete, coming up behind Tegan to see her stirring pasta in a pan. She added herbs, smiling when he pressed himself against her and kissed her neck.

'Thanks,' she smiled. 'It's just about ready. Would you set the table?' Pete nodded, reluctant to move away, but making his way over to the cutlery drawer.

They were having a romantic evening in; nice meal, bottle of wine, a movie later that night…

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Rhys bounded in. Taking no notice of them, he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on. He flicked over to the rugby, turning the volume up loud.

'C'mon, Ospreys! Fucking c'mon!' he cheered over the racket the TV was making.

'Rhys!' Tegan shouted over the noise. Her younger brother looked up with a frown.

'Oh, are you in the middle of something?' he asked.

'Yeah, we are,' Pete growled in reply. Rhys stared at him for a moment, before turning the TV off.

'Sorry,' he said without meaning. Getting to his feet, he strolled past the table, snagging the bottle of wine and heading for the bedroom.

'Little cunt,' Pete hissed, starting towards him.

'Leave it,' Tegan sighed. 'We can drink something else.'

'Like what?' he demanded, turning to look at her. She moved towards the fridge and opened it up.

'We have cola and… Fosters.'

'Oh, that's just fucking great, init?'

--

Pete stared moodily into his beer, sat beside Bov and Keith in the Abbey. 'You've got a face like a slapped arse, bruv,' Bov told him.

'You would too if your fucking girlfriend's brother was a total shit.'

'What's he done now?'

'Me and Tegan was trying to 'ave a little romantic dinner last night and he just comes in and steals our fucking wine… I could hear his music from the bedroom. It ruined the mood.'

'We could just sort him out,' Keith shrugged, sparking up. Pete frowned.

'That's what I've been debating. But is it worth loosing Tegan over this?' The three men fell silent in their thoughts.

'I could easily do an Adam,' Bov said, after a moment.

'An Adam?' Pete frowned at his best mate.

'Yeah; you remember Adam. Years ago, when Lucy came back. And I beat him up to send him away. Well, I could easily do the same to Rhys.'

'Rhys ain't a puff like Adam was. He'd fight back. He's different.'

Bov frowned and sat back, draining his glass.

'Shame; I could do with a good fight.'

--

Rhys was sat in the living room watching TV when his mobile rang. Flicking it open, he answered the call.

'Yes?'

'Where've you been, Rhysey boy?' The voice sent a chill shuddering through him and he almost choked on his beer. Regaining brief control, he straightened up, setting the can down.

'How'd you get this number?'

'I'm not as stupid as you think,' the man replied in a smooth, if dark Welsh accent. It was Craig More. Rhys used to work for him; did the dirty work for him and his 'friends'. More like a bunch of big fisted morons….

'I want you to do something for me.' Rhys exhaled, shaking his head.

'I don't do that anymore.'

Craig continued as if he hadn't heard him.

'His name's Gary Dwayne. He stole a few things off me. I want him dealt with.

Rhys sighed. He couldn't get out of this one. 'Where can I find him?'

'He resides in Central London,' Craig replied, before giving him an address. 'Oh, and I hope you haven't forgotten.'

'Forgotten?' Rhys frowned.

'The debt.'

'Oh.' Rhys hadn't forgot. How could he? Knowing that he had to pay it back sooner or later before things got… worse.

'You're late with the payment, but if you do this for me, I'll give you a second chance.'

'I'll get it paid,' stressed Rhys.

'Yeah; you will.' The line went dead and Rhys slowly lowered his phone.

Shit.

Running a hand over his head, Rhys slumped back in the chair. He thought he'd gotten out of that; gotten away at least.

He recalled all the times he'd been sent to beat someone up, or kill someone… He'd only done it for the money and had wanted out from the start.

It just wasn't as easy as that.

--


	18. Mr Gary Dwayne

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Seventeen

Mr Gary Dwayne

Rhys sat in his car, a street lamp flickering in the dark street. He watched the man walk down the road, scarp wrapped around his neck, hands stuffed deep in his black coat.

The man jogged up some steps, fishing his keys out his pocket. He unlocked his front door and disappeared inside.

Rain soaked Rhys as he climbed out his car, droplets of rain splashing down on his handsome, if troubled face.

He moved around the car, opening his boot. Inside laid a black case. He unlocked it, staring down at the gun that lay embedded in velvet. He picked it up in gloved hands and cocked it.

--

Pete walked into the geography room, watching Tegan place laminated maps on the tables.

'Alright, gorgeous?' he smiled. Tegan looked up with a grin.

'Don't you have a lesson to prepare for?' she asked, as he put his arms around her.

'That can wait,' he murmured against her neck. Tegan laughed. ''Ave you seen Wild Bill lately?'

'Rhys? No, not for a couple of days.' Tegan sighed, frowning. 'I worry about him sometimes.'

'I'm sure he'll be fine,' Pete replied. 'He'll be out there with some bird, drinking tequilas-'

'Or he'll be in trouble with the police _again_,' she put in.

'Listen… about Rhys…' he began. 'Don't you think it's time he moved out?'

'Pete…'

'I'm just saying. It's our home. I don't want him 'ere dealing his drugs and getting into trouble.'

'I'll work with him, Pete,' she protested. The blonde sighed, before shrugging.

'Fine. One more chance.' It fell quiet before Pete cupped her face, kissing the top of her nose. Putting a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a Curly-Wurly. He handed it to her.

Tegan smiled, taking it. 'Thanks.'

--

Pete strolled into the living room the next morning, pulling a vest over his head.

'Morning,' Rhys said cheerfully from the sofa, a beer in one hand, remote in the other.

'Nothing like a beer first thing in the morning,' Pete replied as he walked past and into the kitchen. Rhys just winked.

'Have to start the day somehow, son.' Pete shook his head as he put the kettle on, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. 'Where's Tegan?'

'At work,' Pete replied.

'Why aren't you?'

'It's my day off, so you're stuck with me, you lucky bitch. She'll be back soon for lunch.' Pete made his coffee, moving back into the other room. 'So, you get lost or something?'

'What?' Rhys dragged his eyes from the TV.

'You've been gone for days. I thought maybe you'd got lost in big old London.'

'Nah; I was just looking around some houses and shit.'

'You're moving out?' asked Pete, trying not to sound too hopeful.

'Fuck off!' Rhys laughed. 'Like hell I'm moving. If you want to go, you go. I'm perfectly happy where I am.'

'You think you can just stay 'ere?' Pete said, putting his mug on the side. Rhys got to his feet, draining his can and chucking it at Pete's feet.

'I'll stay where I fucking well want,' he growled, coming forward. Pete rose, shoving the shorter man back.

'Get out my face.'

'Fuck you,' Rhys replied, before lunging forward. He managed to wrap his arms around Pete's head, the two men stumbling back into the DVD rack. DVDs spilled out over the carpet, as Pete managed to throw him off.

He grabbed Rhys by the scruff, practically throwing him over the coffee table to pin him on the floor. The coffee mug went flying, staining the cream rug.

Rhys struggled under him, jerking a knee up to get him in the groin. Pete hissed, rolling away in pain. Rhys was on him in an instant, but Pete elbowed him in the face.

Staggering back, Rhys wiped the tears of pain from his eyes, watching as Pete got to his feet. He came forward, punching him once in the face, before the front door opened.

'What the hell are you doing?' demanded Tegan, arms folded over her chest.

--

Tegan stared at the two men from across the table. Pete's lip was still bleeding, cheek grazed. Rhys' eye was puffy and bruised, dry blood forming around his nose.

Both had been beaten pretty badly. Tegan shook her head. 'I can't leave you for five minutes, can I?' Pete fell quiet, guilt making his chest feel tight.

'He was-'

'Shut up, Rhys,' she snapped, but there was disappointment in her eyes. 'All I want is for you to get along and you can't even do that.' She pushed away from the table, looking at them both. Tegan opened her both as if to say something, but changed her mind. Walking past them, she left the kitchen and disappeared into her bedroom.

Rhys sighed, glancing at Pete. Both felt just as bad, though none of them were willing to admit it.

--


	19. Things can get worse

**Yay! I'm in a very happy mood today :) So, here is a long chapter for you guys to sink your teeth into!! Thanks for the reviews so far!! This is another Rhys based chapter, but also has a little Tegan and Bov/Lucy. **

**And cute Charlie, of course xD**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Eighteen

Things can get worse

Rhys lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was past midnight, yet he wasn't tired. All night he'd just lain there, remembering the hurt look on Tegan's face.

Heaving a sigh, Rhys pulled himself out of bed, dressing quickly and quietly. He grabbed his keys from the side as he left the bedroom. He crept quietly past Tegan's room. Unlocking the front door, he slipped out into the cool night, heading towards his car.

Rhys sat there, music turned up loud on bass. He sat back, arms folded over his chest as his breath came out like fog in front of him.

He sat there for at least ten minutes before there was a knock on the window. Rhys looked up, seeing Tegan stood there with a CD in her mouth and two mugs in her hands. He tuned down the music, before leaning over to open the door. Taking the mugs from her, Tegan slid into the car and slammed the door shut behind her.

'Hot chocolate,' he smiled, glancing into the mugs.

'With marshmallows,' she grinned in return, turning his music off and changing the CD to the one she had brought with her. Guns 'n' Roses began to fill the car and Tegan sat back with a smile. 'We used to do this as kids,' she said, looking at him.

Rhys nodded. 'Remember when I got ditched by Becky Taylor. I hid in the treehouse all day until you came.'

'With a CD and hot chocolate,' Tegan laughed. 'Yes, I remember. You did the same with me.'

'Yup, when Lauren was bullying you.'

'You beat her up, woman-beater,' she laughed.

'It isn't woman-beating when you're ten!' he protested, before handing her a mug. She smiled, taking a sip. 'I've not had hot chocolate for ages,' he smiled, relishing the taste. 'Not since being in Waunlwyd anyway.'

'How's mum?'

'She misses you. We all do.'

'I needed a change of pace, Rhys,' she reminded him. 'And you never told me why you came down here.'

'To see you.'

'Don't lie to me,' she said, looking at him with a knowing expression.

'I had some business to do,' he briefly admitted. It fell quiet for a moment. 'I've been doing bad things. And… I love you, yeah?'

Tegan frowned at her brother. 'Rhys, are you in some sort of trouble?'

'I don't know… not yet anyway.' He sighed, looking into his mug. 'I tried to get away. It didn't work.'

'Away from who?'

'Them. Craig.' Tegan gasped, sitting up.

'You told me you'd finished with them years ago! A long time before prison.' She eyed him narrowly. 'Did you get locked up for them?'

'I have debts to pay, Tegan and they won't go away by themselves.' Tegan shook her head.

'Rhys-'

'I'm moving tomorrow night. I've found a flat. Pete's right; I can't stay with you forever.'

'_Rhys? Rhys?' called Tegan, walking into the back garden and towards the treehouse. Her hair was pulled into pigtails, jeans grass stained from the rugby match with her dad. She frowned up at it, yelling again. 'Rhys?'_

'_What?' a head popped out; Rhys' face was marked with dirt, head untidy, eyes red. _

'_Let the ladder down.' He paused, before kicking it down. It untangled towards the ground, before Tegan began to climb up. She climbed in, taking her rucksack off her back and sitting on the beanbag. 'Put this in the stereo,' she said, handing him the CD from her rucksack. _

_Rhys nodded, taking it from her and putting it on. The start of November Rain began to play as she pulled a flask and two plastic cups out._

_Unscrewing the top, she sniffed it with a smile, before pouring it into the cups and handing one to Rhys. He took it._

'_Thanks.'_

'_You're welcome.' They sipped the hot chocolate silently for a moment, just listening to the music. 'Are you going to tell me what happened?' she asked, after a minute. Rhys looked up at his older sister with a frown, before shrugging._

'_She dumped me.'_

'_Becky?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Want me to go and sort her out?' The two looked at each other, before laughing. Rhys shook his head._

'_It's fine; she didn't mean anything to me.'_

'_You've been crying,' Tegan pointed out. Rhys paused, and then shrugged again._

'_It was a surprise, that's all.' Tegan smiled softly._

'_Look, if she wants to just dump you, let her. She obviously doesn't know what she's missing out on. Come on, chin up! You're a Gruffudd.'_

_Rhys nodded, before smiling. 'I can do better.' Tegan beamed._

'_That's the spirit! Now, drink up and forget about her. She's nothing.'_

'_Is there any whiskey to put in this?' _

--

'Mum! Mummy! I can't get this open!' Charlie yelled, trying fruitlessly to pull the lid off a bottle of red poster paint.

'Wait a moment,' she said, pulling a Play Apron out the drawer and moving towards him. 'Put this on first.' Charlie held out his arms as she slid it on. They were about to start Charlie's homework; painting a picture of his family and friends. The large sheet of paper covered most of the table, paintbrushes, paint bottles, water and newspaper decorating the rest.

'I'm going to paint you first,' he smiled, as Lucy began to squirt different paints into random pots. 'I'm going to give you yellow hair. And I'm going to paint Jenny and Auntie Libby and Uncle Swill. And daddy and everyone!'

Lucy laughed. 'It's going to be a very big painting.'

'It's a very big paper.'

Bovver moved into the kitchen, fag hanging out his mouth. Lucy looked back at him with a grin. 'Hey.'

'Alright?'

'Yeah; can I speak to you for a moment?' she asked, as Charlie dipped his paintbrush in the green paint and slapped it onto the paper.

'Yeah?' Bov frowned, as Lucy put the kettle on.

'I was thinking… now that Charlie's starting school and we've got jobs and everything's really in order… wouldn't it be good to 'ave another baby?'

Bov stared at her for a moment. 'Where did this come from?'

'I've always wanted a big family and… well, I don't want Charlie growing up by himself. I want him to 'ave brothers and sisters.' She paused, looking up at him.

'I want a brother!' Charlie yelled from the table, before going back to his painting. Bov chuckled, looking at his son, before looking back at Lucy.

'I think that's answered it then,' he replied, leaning forward to kiss her. Charlie pulled a face, but laughed.

'I can't wait! I'm going to paint my brother now!'

--

Rhys made his way down the street towards his new flat, dragging his suitcase along with him. It was good that he had left. He wouldn't get into fights with Pete anymore and he wouldn't hurt Tegan anymore.

He rounded a corner, colliding with someone else. 'Sorry,' he said, looking up. He went pale, stepping backwards. Stood in front of him was a large, butch man with a twisted face. On either side were two scrawnier men, each with delighted grins at their find.

'Ah, Gruffudd. Craig wondered where you'd got to,' the big Welshman said.

'I've been busy,' he said, glancing at the other two beside him.

'That isn't good enough. You know what I think? I think you got scared and ran away.'

'I didn't run away,' Rhys replied defiantly. 'I had to come-'

'Enough of your excuses,' the man snapped, stepping forward to grab him.

'Don't Eddie…' Rhys trailed off, as Eddie pulled him close, leering in his face.

'What's this? You going on holiday or something?'

'No.' Eddie grabbed the suitcase, unzipping it and tipping the contents on the floor. Rhys' jaw hardened, but he said nothing.

'Do you want to know something else, Gruffudd?'

'Surprise me,' Rhys replied, as one of the scrawnier men kicked his clothes about.

'Craig knows you didn't kill that man. Loose your nerve?'

'I don't want to be your puppet anymore.'

'Puppet?' Eddie laughed. 'It was your choice. You wanted to be one of the big boys, didn't you?'

'Yeah, but things have change-'

'Nothing's changed,' Eddie hissed, pushing him into the wall. 'You haven't even paid your debt. So, it's doubled. And you have to pay it by Friday. How about that?'

Rhys pushed him away. 'I'll have the money.'

'You better.'

'I told him I would.'

'You also told him you'd deal with Dwayne,' Eddie hissed in reply. 'The money or else.' He and his two cronies stalked off, smirks plastered on their faces. Rhys stared after them, before kicking his suitcase in anger.

--

**So, what does yee thinkle? Review!**


	20. Fat Girls and Sex Lives

**Okay, this here's the update, which i'm uploading at school, because i'm cool like that xD Just a short one, i'm afraid! I should update on Sunday !**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Nineteen

Fat Girls and Sex Lives

Comet was pretty busy with people browsing the aisles for TVs, stereos and game consoles. 'Why are we 'ere again?' asked Dave, following Swill around.

'To buy a TV for Libby.'

'Why?'

'To make us be closer and shit.'

'Wouldn't flowers work?' Dave asked, pausing to look at a wide screen.

'Nah. A TV would be much better.'

'You 'ave a perfectly good one at home,' Dave reminded him, as they entered a room just full of TVs.

'Yeah, but it don't 'ave HD or any of that shit.' They came to a stop beside a sofa, a fat teenage girl sat in the middle of it. She was stuffing her face with Malteasers, one after the other after the other. Swill stared at her in disgust as she continually ate the chocolate, her mouth open and sloppy.

'Don't stare,' urged Dave, trying not to laugh.

'That's fucking disgusting!' Swill said, loud enough for a couple near by to look up. The girl didn't seem to notice. ''Ave you ever heard of manners? Close your mouth, you dirty cow.'

Dave burst out laughing, shoving Swill forward. 'Choose a fucking TV and tormenting the children.'

'She ain't a child; she's a fucking beast,' he muttered, glancing back. 'I can 'ear her chewing from 'ere. At least we taught our daughter how to eat properly…' he trailed off. 'Now, she is gorgeous,' he breathed. Dave frowned, looking around.

'Who?'

'No, that!' He tugged Dave's sleeve, pointing at one of the TV's. It was a plasma screen, black, 40'' with built-in free-view and HD. 'Imagine the footie on that!'

'It's nice,' Dave agreed. 'But look at the fucking price.'

'I'm married to Libby remember. Price don't matter.'

Dave paused, and then nodded. 'C'mon; let's order it.'

'Yeah, and escape before she eats us,' Swill added, looking back at the girl who was now slobbing over her fingers. He gave a shudder.

--

Libby and Lucy were sat in Libby's back garden, watching as Charlie and Jenny played about on the swing and slide set.

'Can I ask you something?' Libby said after a moment.

'Sure,' Lucy replied, watching as Charlie climbed to the top of the slide and went down backwards.

'Is your sex life boring?' Lucy thought for a moment, before answering.

'I'm a married woman with a five year old boy who keeps asking what vaginas are. While I'm trying to think of an answer to that, I'm cooking, cleaning and sleeping at the same time, while Bov goes to the Abbey to 'ave fun with the guys.'

There was a pause, before Libby replied. 'Is that a yes, then?'

'That's a yes.'

'Heh, unlucky.' Libby flashed her best friend a grin, before picking up her can of coke and taking a sip.

'Why d'ya ask?'

Libby shrugged. 'It just seems like me and Swill don't have the same amount of sex now. I mean… we used to do it loads.'

'You're telling me,' Lucy muttered. Lib frowned at her.

'Meaning?'

'Well, when you and Swill first started dating, there wasn't a day when I didn't walk in on you both; the stairs, the kitchen table, the living room floor. Maybe you're both maturing and don't _need_ it as much as you used to.'

Libby felt into thoughtful silence.

'Maybe I should spice things up then.'

'You can try,' Lucy shrugged, watching as Jenny clambered onto the swing, squealing in delight when Charlie began to push her.

--

Tegan's house was empty, apart from Rhys. He crept into the house, shutting the door quietly behind him and pocketing the key.

Heading up the stairs, he glanced around, before going into the bedroom. He knew exactly where she'd keep her money; in the jewelry box their mum had given her as a girl. She always hid everything in there.

He moved over to the drawers it was sat on and opened it up. The music played quietly, a ballerina twirling daintily. He pulled the top off, reaching in for the hidden compartment at the bottom.

It had about £90 in notes stashed away. He pocketed it all.

--


	21. Sweet Revenge

**Ooh, we have a big scary chapter today!! Thanks for the reviews so far. There's only seven more chapters left after this and then it's the end :( **

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty

Sweet Revenge

Jenny sat at the table, putting cake mix into a bowl. 'I need an egg, mummy,' she called. Libby came over, cracking the egg on the side of the bowl and adding it to the mixture. 'Can I mix it?'

'Sure,' Libs replied, handing her the whisk. 'Make sure it's creamy, alright?' Jenny nodded, tongue peeking out the side of her mouth in concentration.

She left the kitchen, Swill sat on the sofa watching TV. With a grin, she grabbed one of the cushions and bashed him around the head with it.

'Hey-Ow!' he complained, getting to his feet. 'You'll pay for that.'

'Oh, really?' she replied in a teasing voice. He grabbed a cushion and advanced towards her.

With a laugh, she skittered out the way, throwing her cushion at him. It missed, knocking a picture off the mantelpiece.

'Look what you've done now!' Swill grinned, chasing her around the sofa. He smacked her bum with the cushion, before grabbing her around the waist. Libby laughed, trying to get away. Suddenly, Jenny raced in, leaping at her dad and trying to climb onto his back.

'I wanna play too!'

'Me too!' said a small voice in the doorway and Charlie came racing in, Lucy just behind him. She laughed when she saw them.

Charlie grabbed Libby's leg, hanging off it like a monkey. She almost fell, Lucy there to catch her. Swill then bashed the blonde around the head, and Lucy turned, pushing him into the sofa.

'You can't sneak up on me like that!' she laughed, before lifting Jenny up.

'I'm going to nursery today,' the dark haired girl said proudly. 'Me and mummy are making cakes for me to take. Charlie and you can 'ave one too!' Lucy grinned.

'That would be great.'

'They're Dora the Explorer cakes. With white icing and there is some stars too, there is.'

'I want one too!' Charlie demanded, before kicking Swill. 'Oi, I got a new football.'

'Don't kick, Charlie,' Lucy said. 'Uncle Swill will only kick you back.'

'No, 'e won't!' Charlie laughed, kicking Swill again.

'Nah, I'll do something much worse.'

'Like what?' Charlie asked daringly, kicking him again. Swill suddenly sat up, lifting the blonde boy off his feet and marching into the kitchen. He turned on the tap and tipped the boy upside down.

'Like this,' he laughed, the little boy trying to wiggle away.

'No! No! I take it back,' laughed Charlie, red faced. Swill paused for a moment, before setting him back on his feet.

'Alright… but be warned. I'll use mustard next time.'

'_Yueh.'_

'You're telling me.'

--

Rhys stared down at what little money he had, a grim expression on his face. Fuck. He had no where near the right amount of money that Craig wanted. And today was the day he had to pay it back.

He paced, running his hands over his dark hair repeatedly.

There was no other choice.

He had to run.

He moved to his bedroom, pulling on his trainers and jacket. His bedroom was still neat and tidy; he hadn't really had time to unpack as he'd tried to gather as much money as he could.

If he got out now, he'd be gone before they could even think of finding him.

Rhys moved towards the front door, pulling it open. 'Hello, Rhys,' smiled Craig. He was a head shorter than Rhys, grey hair combed and tidy. He stepped in, followed by four bigger men. Rhys grumbled under his breath as Eddie grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the living room. 'Nice place you got here.'

Rhys said nothing, instead pulling himself out of Eddie's grip.

'So, have you got my money?'

'Straight to the point,' Rhys said, shaking his head. 'Craig…'

'I hate it when you put on that tone of voice, Gruffudd. It means you've not done what I wanted.'

'I'm sorry. I tried.' He gestured at the notes on the table. With a look from Craig, Eddie stepped forward and began to count the money.

'How much is there, Edward?'

'£90.'

'Only ninety?' Craig tutted. 'I thought I was getting £20,000 off you, Rhys. Not ninety.' He shook his head. 'You've let me down.'

'Craig, please-'

'You know what happens to men who let me down. Jesus,_ you've_ dealt with men who've let me down.' Rhys backed off towards the doorway, but one of the men pushed him back to the center.

'You don't need to do this,' he pleaded. Craig sighed, sitting down in the armchair.

'No; well, I wouldn't need to if you'd gotten my money in time.' Then, he gave a curt nod.

Eddie stepped forward, grabbing Rhys and punching him. Another man pushed him over, kicking him in the stomach. Rhys shut his eyes and took the blows, knowing he could do nothing.

Eddie stepped back as the three other men rained blows down on the man curled up on the floor. Grabbing the stereo off the shelf, he came forward and smashed it over his head. Rhys groaned, as Billy kicked him in the chest.

He wheezed, coughed up blood and rolled onto his back. 'Stop,' he groaned.

'Sorry, can't hear you,' grinned Eddie, grabbing a vase off the otherwise bare shelf. He came forward and swung it into his head.

Rhys saw white spots form over his vision, as Todd grabbed his hair and lifted him onto his knees. 'We could kill you right now, so stop moaning and take it like a man,' he hissed into his ear, before punching him in the throat.

Rhys fell forward on all fours, hacking. He couldn't breath. He started to panic, trying to find air as he wheezed and gasped.

Another fist in the face and a boot in the back. Rhys blinked, but his face burned in pain. 'Stop crying,' laughed Eddie. 'Big girl. You can give all this, but you can't take it.'

'Yeah; remember Ryan Reed?' taunted Gary, coming forward to press his foot against Rhys' head. He applied pressure. 'Remember the thrill you got when you pounded his face against the floor until blood came out his ears?' He moved away, Rhys breathing in deeply.

Eddie laughed, kicking him in the chest. 'Remember Darryl Hewitt? Huh? Do you remember pulling his arm so far back it snapped out of place?' Rhys sobbed, the beatings having stopped.

'I was on orders,' he managed to gasp, voice hoarse. He coughed, spitting on the floor. Kneeling up, he stared up at Eddie, a smirk spreading on his lips. 'Just like you are, you fucking little mongrel. Following_ him_ around like a fucking dog.' Eddie kicked him, sending Rhys sprawling on the floor.

'I aint a fucking dog!' he hissed, stamping on his back.

'Could have fooled me,' he replied, with a manic laugh. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door. All the men seemed to pause, gazing in the direction of the knocking.

'Oi, mate?' came Pete's voice. 'I need to talk to you. It's urgent.' More knocking. 'Mate, come on! Look, I'm sorry about us fighting. And… I really need help.' Craig smiled, getting to his feet as Pete continued to knock.

'If you even breathe…' he threatened with a smile, before moving into the hallway and answering the door. The tall blonde frowned back at him.

'I think you've got the wrong house,' Craig said. 'Who're you looking for?'

'_PETE_!' The blonde watched as Craig smile froze in place, as the pained, desperate cry silenced them both.

Pete pushed his way past Craig and into the living room. Rhys was pressed into the floor, four big men surrounding him.

'We were in the middle of something,' Craig said at his side. 'But, you can join us if you want?'

'Get the fuck off him,' growled Pete, starting forward. Eddie pushed him back.

'You wanna end up like him, eh?' he laughed. Pete shook his head.

'Does it really take four of you to beat him up? That's fucking fair, aint it?' Pete seethed, before swinging a fist up.

'I'll meet you outside,' Craig simply said, leaving the house as Eddie smacked Pete right in the face. It was chaos. Rhys seemed forgotten as the four men began to circle around Pete. Even the hooligan wasn't a match for the steroid pumped men.

Rhys crawled over the carpet, managing to drag himself behind the sofa. He dug in his pocket for his mobile. The screen was cracked, but he didn't care about that as he rang Tegan.

'Hello? Rhys?' came his sister voice. Suddenly, Eddie was there, pushing the sofa out the way and advancing towards the Welshman.

'Please help us,' he sobbed down the phone. 'They're going to kill us.'

--

**Ooh, is there character death in the near future? Catch the next chapter sometime next week to find out! **


	22. Can you hear the violins?

**Another update. Is there going to be a character death, or am i just teasing y'all? And where have all my readers gone? There's a sudden lack of reviews and readers, so there won't be another update until i get more than one!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty One

Can you hear the violins?

Tegan ran and she ran and she ran until she got to Rhys house. All she could think about was his panicked, hoarse voice crackling down the phone and the grunts and cries in the background and tears were running down her cheeks and her heart was hammering in her chest and she was so scared.

Scared at what she'd find when she'd get there.

Scared incase she'd be planning funerals for the next couple of weeks.

The front door was open when she got there. Tegan approached, fists balled. Stepping inside, she took a deep breath and moved into the hallway.

And then into the living room. Rhys was laid on his back, unrecognizable. His face was a mess; covered in blood and bruised, cut and swollen.

She clamped a hand over her mouth. The coffee table was on its side, one of the legs beside her brother's head. The stereo was in pieces, smashed glass all over the floor. 'Rhys?' she breathed, stepping forward. He didn't move. Was he-?

'He's alive,' said a voice behind her. Tegan spun to see Pete, blood dripping steadily down his face. He was leaning against the wall, a pained expression on his face; he looked just a battered, but at least he was conscious.

Tegan fell towards him and Pete pulled her into his chest, wheezing. They could hear sirens getting closer as she cupped his face.

'What happened?' she asked, tears filling her eyes once more. Pete shook his head, confusion in his eyes.

'I 'ave no idea. Your fucking brother's going to 'ave to answer that one.'

--

'Mr Gruffudd is awake now,' said the doctor, a smile on his lips. 'Surprisingly, he didn't sustain that much internal damage. He may be slightly confused and delirious and he's going to be on crutches for a while. I'd like to keep him in for a couple of days, but other than that…' He trailed off, nodding and walking off to check on the other patients. Tegan got to her feet and moved into the room. Rhys was sat up, propped against the pillow. One leg was on top of the blanket in a cast. His face still looked bad.

She made her way towards him, slapping him hard around the head. _''O , '__ch__ idiot! __Fel__allaist__gwna__hon__ata__? __Dybiais__darfuasech__! __Dybiais__ , __baech__farw__!'_

'Ah, my head! Watch it!' he croaked. Then, she gave him a tight hug. 'My chest! Watch it!' His sister pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes.

'You idiot,' she said again, in English this time. 'I thought you were dead. Jesus Christ… We could have helped you! Why did you keep a thing like this a secret?'

'I didn't want you to get hurt,' he replied, wincing as he shifted.

'What about Pete? He… what if something had happened to him? He got hurt helping you!'

'I didn't ask him too,' Rhys hissed, angered. 'I was alright on my own. I could have handled it.'

'Handled it?' she scoffed. 'Look at you! You selfish…' she trailed off when the door opened, Lucy and Pete coming in.

'They said Pete's okay to go,' Lucy said, before looking at Rhys. 'I could kill you right now,' she growled, stepping forward. Pete put out a hand to stop her.

'Don't…' he muttered. 'He's not worth it.'

'You make me sick,' she spat. Rhys just stared at her. Shaking her brother off, Lucy turned and walked out.

'How's the hand?' Rhys asked, cheery voice false.

'Sore,' Pete replied bluntly, looking down at his cast hand. 'The leg?'

'Sore.'

'Good. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?' Pete growled. Rhys shrugged, but didn't say a word. Shaking his head, Pete reached out and took Tegan's hand. 'We need to talk.' Leading her out the private room, they sat down, Pete staring at his hands.

'What is it, Pete?' Tegan asked, fearing the worst.

'I know it's hardly romantic,' he began with a nervous laugh, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a blue velvet box. It was broken and partly hanging off its hinge. 'From the fight,' he explained. 'Must 'ave got broken.'

Tegan laughed, pulling it open. 'Will you marry me?' She beamed, pulling it out and slipping it onto her finger.

'Yes,' she said, feeling light headed. Pete grinned, kissing her softly. She pulled away. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Yeah,' he replied, frowning slightly.

'Why were you at Rhys'?'

'I was going to ask him what he thought about me marrying you,' the blonde laughed, scratching the back of his neck. 'I guess that plan backfired.' Tegan smiled, draping her arms around his neck.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, babe.' There was a chorus of voices down the other end of the corridor and they looked up to see the rest of the gang coming down towards them.

'You look terrible,' gasped Libby when she reached them, tilting his face towards the light. 'That'll hurt in the morning.'

'You're telling me.'

'Where's Rhys? Is he worse?' asked Ned.

'Fuck Rhys; where's Dave?' Swill demanded. The group glanced around, before Lucy pointed back at the reception desk.

'He's over there.' Dave was leaning against the desk, chatting to one of the nurses; she was young, hair pulled into a ponytail.

'Hey, Davey Poo!' Swill yelled in a girlie voice. 'Could you bring my underwear around today? You know; the frilly ones you like?' The others laughed as the nurse looked at him, then uncomfortably back at Dave, before hurrying away.

Dave stuck up his fingers in annoyance, as Swill blew him a kiss.

'You love me really Davey!'

'C'mon,' laughed Libby. 'Let's see how Rhys is.'

Tegan smiled, getting to her feet.

'Me and Tegan 'ave a bit of news too, but we'll tell you when we go in,' Pete said, following them inside the private ward.

'Oooh, I bet she's up the duff.'

'Libby!'

--

**Just teasing y'all! I'm gay like that xD Remember to review!**


	23. What you did and what you do

**Another update! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter and i'm happy as well that no one died xD I'm close to completing my ER fanfic, so if anyone is interested, look out for that in the future!**

Welsh National Anthem

Mae hen wlad fy nhadau yn annwyl i mi  
Gwlad beirdd a chantorion enwogion o fri  
Ei gwrol ryfelwr, gwlad garwyr tra mad  
Tros ryddid collasant eu gwaed.

Gwlad Gwlad,  
Pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad,  
Tra mor yn fur i'r bur hoff bau  
O bydded i'r hen iaith barhau

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty Two

What you did and what you do

Lucy picked up her ringing phone, a towel clad Charlie under one arm. 'Hello?' she asked breathlessly as Charlie struggled to get out her grasp.

'Hey, it's Libby! Do you want a game of baseball with me and Jenny?'

Lucy frowned, almost dropping Charlie as he managed to slip out. He ran, bare-bummed into the next room.

'Where are we going to play baseball?' she asked, thinking briefly of one of London's parks and wondering if there would be enough room with all the people.

'Don't worry about that; I've got it sorted. Are you in?'

'Sure. I'll just dress Charlie and we'll be right round. See you soon.' She hung up, putting the phone back on the hook before putting her hands on her hips. 'Charlie Michael Bovverington. If you're hiding in that washing basket again…'

Half an hour later found the group stood in Libby's front room, Lucy's eyebrows raised.

'I thought you meant baseball as in actual baseball. Not a computer game,' Lucy laughed.

'This isn't a computer game!' Libby protested, holding out the Wii remote. 'It's… It's just not, okay?' Lucy took the remote.

'What do I do with it?' she frowned, waving it a little.

'Swing it, mummy!' Charlie grinned, bouncing on the sofa with Jenny. 'Swing it like a bat and you'll hit the ball!'

Lucy nodded, biting her bottom lip as she swung the bat. She missed.

'It's not even in synch,' she laughed.

'Nah, you're just lousy.' Libby butted her out the way with her hip, swinging the Wii remote and hitting the ball. 'Home run! Oh, yes! Who's the master! Who's Baseball Queen?!'

--

Rhys struggled to his feet, steadying himself with his crutches. Tegan was sat on the sofa reading, Pete watching the scores on TV.

'I'm going out,' the Welshman said, hobbling towards the door quite quickly, considering he was on crutches. Tegan frowned, checking her watch.

'Rhys…' The door slammed shut, silencing her. Pete sighed.

'I'm sure he'll be back later.'

'I know… it's just. I know this sounds bad, but I don't trust him. Why is he going out? Where? He doesn't really know anyone down here.' Pete nodded in agreement.

'I'll watch him for a few days, okay?' Tegan hesitated for a moment, biting her bottom lip before nodding.

'Okay, but don't make it obvious.'

--

The man was waiting on the corner, hands in the pockets of his long, black trench coat, a cigarette hanging out of thin lips. He didn't look up as Rhys made his way over.

'You're late,' he said simply.

'It's not like I can move very fast,' Rhys spat back in annoyance. The man looked at him, eyes wandering up and down before shrugging.

'Have you got the stuff?' he asked, voice taking on a sudden urgent tone.

'Would I disappoint you?' smirked Rhys, patting his pocket. The man looked around, before taking a brown envelope out of his pocket. 'Is it all in there?'

'Yes.' Rhys pulled out his package and the two did a quick swap.

'If I get home and find out you've fucked me about…' Rhys threatened. 'These crutches make good weapons and it wouldn't be good if you get one shoved up your arse now, would it?'

The man shook his head. Rhys nodded, watching as he hurried off, already eager to get to the nearest public toilet and try out the drugs Rhys had sold him.

Rhys smiled, before turning and taking a step. He stumbled with his crutches, dropping one with a clatter on the ground.

A man stepped forward, bending to pick it up. Rhys swallowed as he met Pete's angry blue stare.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't see what I just saw,' he said, voice hard.

'You didn't see a fucking thing,' Rhys hissed. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Pete came forward, shoving him against the wall.

'You fucking little cunt. I saved your arse and you repay me and your own fucking sister by selling drugs on the street?'

'So what? I didn't need your help back there. And anyway, it's not like I take the shit myself. I just get the money from it.'

'You make me sick.'

'Get the fuck off me.'

'Pete?' The blonde let go of Rhys, turning to glance at Swill who was looking uncertainly at them. 'Everything alright, mate?'

'Everything's sweet,' Pete replied, glaring at Rhys.

'Well, get your arse moving. We 'ave a score to settle with Libs and her Wii. She's top of the leaderboard, mate.' Pete nodded, as Swill walked past them.

'If you hurt Tegan because of this…' he threatened, before turning and following Swill down the street.

Rhys let out a shaky breath, before straightening up and slipping his arm back in the crutch.

--

Tegan sat in the Geography classroom, a pile of worksheets stacked in a pile in front of her. '_Mae hen wlad fy Nhadau yn annwyl i mi_,' she sang softly to herself, as she marked through the paper of the Amazon Rainforest. '_Gwlad beirdd a __chantorion__ enwogion o fri._'

Tegan paused for a moment, frowning over an answer, before putting a cross beside it. _'Ei gwrol ryfelwr, gwlad garwyr tra mad. Tros ryddid collasant eu gwaed.'_

'What're singing?' said a voice in the doorway. Tegan looked up to see Pete stood there, a smile on his lips.

'The Welsh National Anthem,' she replied as he came over to sit on one of the tables.

'How does it go again?' he teased. 'Eee honk won laa?'

'Very funny,' she laughed. 'I'll teach you line by line. Mae hen wlad fy nhadau yn annwyl i mi.'

'Which means?'

'Land of my Fathers, O land of the free. Gwlad beirdd a chantorion enwogion o fri.'

Pete began to murmur it after her. 'That means "A land of poets and minstrels, famed men."'

Tegan smiled, watching as he repeated her lines, before continuing. 'Ei gwrol ryfelwr, gwlad garwyr tra mad. That's "Her brave warriors, patriots much blessed" Tros ryddid collasant eu gwaed.'

'I hope you don't make me recite this or anything,' Pete told her. Tegan merely smiled. 'It was for freedom that they lost their blood. That's the first verse.'

'How many is there?' he asked warily.

'Just two. The next verse starts with Gwlad Gwlad, which means Wales! Wales! Then, Pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad which is translated to I am devoted to my country.'

'Did you 'ave to learn all this in school?'

'It came from our parents and family too,' she replied.

'Learning French was 'ard enough,' he muttered.

'Tra mor yn fur i'r bur hoff bau means 'So long as the sea is a wall to this fair beautiful land'. The last line is O bydded i'r hen iaith barhau which means "May the ancient language remain."'

'Complicated,' laughed Pete. 'I can't remember half of that.'

'I don't except you to with a brain your size,' Tegan laughed, before beginning to sing it over again.

--

Bov kissed Lucy, hands trailing down her sides to grip her hips. He ground into her, but…. Lucy just wasn't in the mood.

She felt bored during sex nowadays; as if it was just a routine with no real meaning. With a sigh, she pushed him off.

'What is it?' he frowned.

'This is so boring!' she exclaimed. 'Look at us, Bov! We're still in our twenties, but it seems like we've been doing that position for years! God, I feel so old.' She ran her hands through her blonde locks.

'Well… what do you wanna do?' He looked nonplussed.

'Anything. Just… to make it fun.' Bov frowned for a moment.

'What?' he finally said. Lucy groaned and fell back against her pillow.

'We'll try again tomorrow. I need to talk to the girl's first.'

'Wonderful; our sex life is hot topic this fucking week.'

'Oh, shut up you puff,' she muttered, rolling over to switch off the lamp and pull the covers over her.

'Why do you 'ave to talk to them all the time?' he demanded.

'Because we're girls and it's what girls do. I need advice.'

'I can get advice.'

'From who? Swill?'

'You're getting it from Libby!' The two fell into stubborn silence.

'_Idiot_,' Lucy muttered, before pulling the covers over her head.

--

Welsh National Anthem translated to English

Land of my Fathers, O land of the free,  
A land of poets and minstrels, famed men.  
Her brave warriors, patriots much blessed,  
It was for freedom that they lost their blood.

Wales! Wales!  
I am devoted to my country.  
So long as the sea is a wall to this fair beautiful land,  
May the ancient language remain.

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily!**


	24. Seriously… I hate you guys

**Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm so glad many of you have stuck with this! There's only like four chapters left until this story comes to an end! It's been a blast writing this, but i wouldn't have been able to do it without the support of you guys! Thanks!  
This chapter is for my mum! Happy Mother's day!**

**Also, some of you may know that Green Street 2 comes out tomorrow. I got mine on Saturday though from pre-order and even though Dave is the only 'real' one, you should still go and see it!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty Three

Seriously… I hate you guys

Lucy, Libby and Tegan sat in the Abbey, away from their usual table in case one of the lads came in and saw them.

They were huddled by the pool table; coke's in hand, murmuring to themselves, with giggles every now and again. Libby was munching on a Galaxy bar as Terry flashed them an odd look as they burst into a fit of giggles once more, shaking his head.

'Can I get you ladies anything?' he called. Lucy shook her head.

'We're fine, thanks,' she said, before laughing at the private joke between them.

'Lucy, I'm being serious!' Libby complained. 'I need to go something to spice up our sex lives. We've been having it less and less and a girl has her needs!'

'Don't we all?' grinned Tegan. 'I say blindfold him.'

Libby frowned for a moment. 'That might work.'

'Poor Swill,' laughed Lucy. 'Actually, coming to think of it, he'll probably enjoy it. I can't see myself blinding folding Bov.' The three girls laughed again.

'How about toys?' asked Libby, eyes twinkling with humour.

'Toys?'

'Yeah, like…' she blushed a little. 'Whipped cream or… lube. Something to make it fun.'

Lucy almost choked on her drink, eyes wide.

'Does it work?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't know… Bov's hardly the type of guy who'd want to experiment.'

'You have to take control of the relationship!' Tegan said. 'Grab it by the nuts and take control! Who cares if he wants to experiment or not.'

'Yeah, you have needs.' Lucy looked at her two friends, before smiling.

'Where am I going to get… toys?' Libby smiled.

'Ever heard of Ann Summers?' Lucy shook her head as Tegan sniggered.

'What?'

'I think it's time we go shopping,' smiled Libby, before holding out a piece of Galaxy. 'Chocolat? Pour vous.'

--

Lucy was going to die of embarrassment.

Bov would just laugh in her face and tell Pete and then she'd get shit for the rest of her life.

But… it was worth a try? If it wasn't, she could always just kill herself. She heard the front door slam.

'Bov!' she yelled. 'Can you come up 'ere, please?' Did she sound too motherly? Lucy heard footsteps on the stairs, and cringed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Sexy, red laced mini shorts and a bra that hardly covered anything.

She was never shopping with Libs and Tegan again.

The bedroom door opened and Bovver stepped in, stopping in his tracks at the sight of her. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down.

'I… thought… I look bad, don't I?' she said weakly. Bovver shook his head, pulling off his jumper and dropping it on the floor.

'I think you look fucking gorgeous,' he muttered, stepping towards her and pulling her to him. He met her lips in a crushing kiss, her hands going to pull his t-shirt over his head. 'What've I done to deserve this?'

'Wait… Bov… there's more…' His looked at her in disbelief.

'What? You've got three birds hiding in the wardrobe?'

She hit his arm, before rolling out from under him and opening the top drawer of her bed side table. She pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and as soon as Bov saw it, he burst out laughing.

'I don't need any of that, Luce,' he chuckled. 'I ain't gay, you know.'

'No… I mean, it's just for fun.' Lucy flushed deep red as he continued to laugh, before pulling off the top and squirting it over his chest. Bov jumped, frowning down at the slippery substance.

'You shouldn't 'ave done that,' he smirked.

'Or what?' Lucy asked, playfully. Bov clambered off the bed, reaching out to grab her. She dated out the way, falling onto the bed and grabbing a pillow. She whacked him with it as he grabbed the bottle, drizzling it over her.

Lucy laughed, pulling her close to him and biting his neck gently.

'Mummy?' said a small voice in the doorway. The two jumped away, Lucy trying to wipe the substance from her stomach.

'Yeah?' she said, breathlessly, blowing hair out her eyes.

'What're you doing?'

'Just… fooling around.'

'Will you read me a bedtime story?'

'Sure,' she smiled, pulling on her dressing gown which was hanging off the bed and pulling it on. She looked back at Bov with a wink, before following Charlie out the room.

'Don't be long,' she heard Bov call.

--

Tegan was quiet. Pete frowned, as he watched her wash up. He sat at the kitchen table, the history homework he was supposed to be marking piled up in front of him.

'You alright?' he asked. Tegan glanced behind her with a smile.

'Yeah.' She went back to washing up. Pete's frown deepened as he put down his pen and got to his feet.

'There's summing up,' he said, coming to stand beside her. 'Tegan?'

'I was talking with Libs and Luce today,' she said, absent-mindedly. 'They were talking about sex-'

'Do I need to know about Lucy's sex life?' he asked, a grin on his lips.

'I just thought you'd be able to give Bov some direction.'

'And get punched in the face?' The two laughed, Tegan relaxing slightly, as she dried her hands on a tea towel.

'And… they seemed so happy with their husbands and their… children…' she trailed off, looking up at him. 'Don't you ever see yourself as a dad?'

Pete stared back at her, shaking his head.

'I ain't that type of person.'

'Pete, you work in a school.'

'I know, but I couldn't… we're still young, Tegan...we have ages yet…' he gabbled. 'Look, I'm meeting the guys at the Abbey.' He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. 'Talk later, yeah?'

Tegan stared at him in disbelief as Pete left the kitchen in a hurry. What was Pete so scared of?

--

Pete watched as Swill frowned over his beer, glancing at his watch every now and then.

'What's up with you?' he asked, a slight grin on his lips. 'Waiting for someone?'

'Is it me, or 'as Dave not been around for a while?' Pete frowned. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Dave since being at the hospital.

'No, I 'aven't,' the blonde replied. 'I'm sure he's just busy at work.'

'He usually texts me, if he's not going to make it. Not a beep.' The two glanced up as Bov came over, taking a seat on a stool.

'Has Tegan said anything to you about Lucy?' he asked Pete. Pete paused for a moment, before grinning.

'Yeah, she did actually.' Bovver groaned.

'What is it with women? Lucy wants another baby and… more sex.'

'Libby was saying something about that,' Swill put in, distracted from his Dave dilemma for a moment. 'She wants to spice things up a bit.'

'Tegan was talking about babies,' Pete said, looking uncomfortable. 'It's not 'er, it's just… I don't mind being an uncle and everything, but being a dad myself…' He shook his head. 'I don't know if I could do it.'

'It's easier then it looks,' Swill reassured. 'Just don't drop it and you'll be fine.' Pete laughed, as the door of the Abbey swung open.

'Dave!' Swill said, grinning broadly. 'You're back!'

'I didn't go anywhere,' frowned Dave. He was dressed in his uniform, but looked a little… scruffier than usual. He took a seat beside Swill. 'Who's paying then?'

'There's lipstick on your collar,' Swill blurted out. Bov and Pete stopped talking, turning to look at the pink lipstick mark that was indeed on Dave's collar.

Dave tensed. 'No, there isn't.'

'Yeah there is!' Swill laughed.

'No, there isn't.'

'Dave… fucking 'ell, mate. Who is it?' Swill asked, still laughing. He reached out to tug his collar for a closer look, but Dave jerked away.

'Oi,' he muttered. Swill elbowed him playfully in the said, Bov and Pete watching with equal grins.

'C'mon, mate, is she fit?' Swill continued. Dave got to his feet.

'Fuck off,' he growled. 'I'm not with anyone, alright? Just… fuck off, you twat.' He moved away from the table, slamming open the door of the Abbey and disappearing outside.

'Jesus,' Swill muttered. 'I was only joking. What the fucks wrong with him?' Pete frowned.

'Maybe work's just stressful at the moment.' Swill stared at the door, feeling hopeful when it opened again.

The hope melted away when Rhys came through the door on his crutches, still looking bruised and sore. 'Pete,' he called. 'Can I talk to you?'

The blonde nodded, getting to his feet and moving to meet the cripple. 'Yeah?' he asked, expecting another argument.

'I wanted to say sorry, okay? I… I was wrong. And…' he struggled to find the right words. 'I'm just sorry okay?' Pete nodded, a smile on his lips.

'I'm sorry too, mate.'

'Now,' Rhys grinned. 'How about a pint?'

--

Swill sat on his sofa, leaning forward with his head in his hands. 'I've fucked up, Libs,' he complained. Libby sighed, sitting down beside him and leaning against his arm.

'I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it.'

'You didn't see him. He was… so not like Dave, y'know. He… he was different. The real Dave would 'ave joked along. It was just a joke!'

Libby sighed. Swill was clearly upset about what had happened at the Abbey. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

'Why don't you try and ring him?' she asked.

'I 'ave. Like ten times. He won't pick up.' Swill groaned, rubbing his eyes. 'He's my best mate! I've fucked up.'

'Just go round there and sort it out,' Libby suggested, squeezing his hand. Swill paused for a moment, before nodding.

'I'm taking Jenny.'

'I just put her to bed,' Libby frowned.

'She won't mind going to see Uncle Dave. And anyway, she brings the cute factor. He won't be able to resist and he'll be my mate again in no time!' Swill grinned, happy at his plan to make things alright.

Getting up off the sofa, he moved up the stairs, knocking lightly on Jenny's door. Pushing it open, he turned on the light.

'Whoisit?' Jenny groaned, rubbing her eyes.

'Time to wake up, Jenella.'

'I ain't even sleeped yet,' she mumbled, shutting her eyes again. Swill moved over and pulled the covers away. Lifting the snoozing child up, he moved back out the room and down the stairs. Grabbing her coat from the hanger, he stood her up and tugged it on over her pink pajamas.

'You didn't even change her,' Libby sighed.

'We've got no time to loose,' Swill replied, pushing slippers on the little girl's feet. Picking her up again, he opened the front door. 'I'll be back in a bit,' he said, before shutting it behind him. Swill made his way down the street, the cool night air waking Jenny up a little. She yawned, blinked, looking around.

'Why are we going out?' she asked, yawning again. 'It's night time.'

'We're going to go and see Uncle Dave,' he smiled.

'Why? Why not in the morning?'

'We had to go now,' he replied, heading down the block and rounding a corner. Jenny remained quiet during the walk to Dave's, resting her head on his shoulder. When they arrived, the lights in the living room were on, but the curtains were shut. Swill cleared his throat, before knocking hard. And not stopping until Dave answered the door.

'For fuck sake, what?' he snapped, ignoring Jenny's little gasp. There was a giggle from inside and Swill frowned.

'Who's in there?'

'What does it matter to you?' Dave replied. Swill leaned in to peer into the front room, catching sight of three women in their underwear stood by the fireplace. Dave stepped to the side to block his way, drawing the door closer to him. 'Are you finished? I'm a little busy.'

'I can fucking see that!' Swill said, outraged. Dave sighed.

'Take Jenny home. She's cold,' he said, before shutting the door in their faces. There was a moment's silence.

'Is Uncle Dave mad at us?' Jenny asked in a small voice.

'No,' Swill replied, with a sigh. 'Just me.'

--

**Oh no, what's Dave up to? And will he and Swill make up again?**


	25. Punch Up

**Double update this week guys!!! This chapter introduces a Green Street 2 character, so i'm sorry for the spoiler if you guys haven't seen it!! There's not much of an intro though, just a name mention xD**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty Four

Punch Up

Swill sighed as he shook his head. 'I'm telling you, mate, it was like fucking playboy mansion in there.'

'Are you sure,' Pete frowned.

'Yeah. Even ask Jenella! She saw it.' The two were talking about Dave and the girls that had been in his house last night.

'I'm sure he'll come around,' he said after a minute.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?' Swill demanded. 'What if he's doesn't, eh? He'll just fuck off and no one seems to care.'

'We do care, mate,' Pete replied. 'It's just…. If he needs his space…'

'Then, he should just say, shouldn't he,' Swill growled. Pete sighed, before shrugging.

'Come on; do you want a pint or not?' Swill paused for a moment, before nodding.

'Carling.'

--

Swill stared up at the ceiling, one arm wrapped around Libby, the other still trying to dial Dave.

'Look,' grumbled Libby, opening her bleary eyes. 'If he didn't pick up at seven in the evening, he's not going to pick up at three in the morning, is he?'

'I just need to talk to him,' Swill replied, as Libby shifted up to kiss his neck. He pulled away, getting out of bed. 'I'm going round there.'

'Swill, wait until tomorrow; it's too late now.'

'Nah, I'm sure he'll be up.' Libby groaned, falling back against the pillows as Swill began to dress.

'Don't take Jenny.'

'I wasn't going to,' he replied, huffily. He left the bedroom, heading downstairs for his keys and jacket. He locked up after leaving the house, before taking the familiar route to Dave's house. The house looks deserted; all the lights out.

Swill knocked and when no one answered, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and went to sit on the opposite curb, staring up at the house.

He wasn't leaving until he talked to Dave. His bum started to feel numb, eyes watering slightly as he continued to stare intently.

Finally, the front door opened, and Dave stepped out. 'Go home, Swill,' he called.

'Why? Got more birds in there?' Swill got to his feet as Dave headed towards him.

'Go back to your family. It's almost four.'

'I ain't going until you tell me why you're being such a cunt lately.'

'Don't call me a cunt,' Dave growled. Swill stepped forward.

'Or what? You'll get your girl gang on me?' Dave shoved him away, and Swill pushed him back.

And then they were tousling, fists hitting whatever body part they could reach as they scrapped in the street. Swill punched him in the stomach, Dave gasping as he was winded, before his fist swung out to smash him in the eye. Swill stumbled back, cupping his face.

'Little fucker,' he growled, sinking to the floor to nurse his injuries.

'You started it,' Dave replied, rubbing his jaw. Then, he stepped forward and held out his hand. 'C'mon, you fat twat,' he muttered, but for once there was a smile on his face. 'Coffee?'

'You're paying,' Swill grumbled, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

'I always do.'

--

'Why did you leave us?' Swill asked in a somber tone, as he stared into his cheap coffee.

'It wasn't you guys. It's just…' Dave sighed. 'I've met someone.'

'You could 'ave just said that.'

'I know, but… she's really something. But, there are other set-backs.'

'Like what?'

'She's my boss. That's why I couldn't let it out. Things 'ave been stressful at work and… I'm sorry I blocked you all out.'

'S'alright,' Swill shrugged, taking a drink and wincing when it burnt his tongue.

'I really like 'er and I don't want 'er to be put off.'

'Has she got a name?' asked Swill, looking up.

'Red.'

'If you really like Red an' all that,' Swill frowned after a moment. 'Who was all them girls in your house.' Dave smiled, as he sipped his coffee.

'There were a … present off 'er,' he laughed.

'Fucking 'ell, I wish Libby would get me presents like that.' It fell into comfortable silence, both just sipping their coffees.

'We gunna be friends again, then?' Swill asked, looking up. Dave smiled.

'I was a twat. Sorry.'

'So was I. I shouldn't 'ave pressed you about the lipstick on your collar and called you gay in front of that nurse. She was quite fit. Anyway, when do we get to meet this Red?' Dave frowned for a moment.

'Give me some time, okay?' Swill nodded, being attempted to drink his coffee once more.

--

It was almost seven in the morning when Swill finally got home. The sun was rising, casting a pink glow over the city. Swill was beaming when he stepped into the front door, singing happily to himself.

'I take it went well then?' questioned Libby, sat on the sofa in her dressing gown. Her eyes widened when he stepped into the room. 'What happened to your face?'

'Me and Dave sorted things out,' he grinned, throwing himself on the sofa and pulling Libby across him.

'Right, now that you and your girlfriend are back together, shall we go and make good use of the bed?' Libby smirked, as Swill pulled her up for a kiss.

She laughed when he picked up her, carrying her towards the stairs.

--


	26. Bun in the Oven

**I should update over the weekend, but don't hold me to it. I'm rather forgetful in my old age (seeing as this should have been up two days ago)  
This is our final dramatic ness and there's only two chapters left after this!!**

**Keep the reviews coming~!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty Five

Bun in the Oven

Lucy lay sprawled against Bov, leg propped over his as she tried to get her breath back.

'Told you… experimenting was good,' she panted, leaning up to kiss his jaw. Bov smiled, shutting his eyes.

'Fine, you were right.' It was their third night of using Libby's many ideas and techniques and to say they'd enjoyed it was an understatement.

Lucy shut her eyes contently, Bov's hand moving to hold hers loosely. She listened to the steady thudding of his heart, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers.

Her mobile began to buzz on the bedside table and with a groan, she rolled onto her belly. Reaching over, she grabbed it.

'Hello?'

'Luce, its Tegan. You_ have_ to come and help me. I don't know what to do.' It was difficult to work out what the Welsh woman was saying; she was sobbing and talking none stop.

'Wait, Tegan. Slow down. What's 'appened.'

'Please, Luce, you have to come. Please.'

'I'll be right there.' She hung up, Bov frowning at her.

'What is it?'

'I don't know. Tegan's upset; I'm going over there.' Bov sat up, stretching.

'Do you think it's about Pete?'

'I don't know,' she replied, though she felt a little nervous. What if was about her brother? Lucy dressed quickly, pulling her straggly blonde hair into a ponytail. She quickly checked on Charlie; he was sleeping peacefully, his favourite teddy squashed under his arm.

She smiled, before heading downstairs to grab her keys. 'I'll be back soon,' she yelled up the stairs, before leaving the house and going to her car.

When she got their, the front door was open, Tegan sat on the doorstep waiting. She was still crying, eyes red and puffy. She had a cardigan pulled around herself. She got to her feet when Lucy got out the car and the two headed inside.

'What's wrong? What happened? 'Ave you been robbed?' Lucy looked around the living room, but everything seemed in order.

'No, it's worse!' Tegan cried, holding up a pregnancy test. Lucy's eyes widened.

'Ah.'

'Ah? Is that all you can say. This is awful!' She burst into tears once more, clutching at Lucy. 'Pete's going to kill me.'

'No, no he won't. I bet he'll love being a dad,' she tried to comfort as the two sunk down to the floor.

'No! I asked him about it and he freaked out and went to the Abbey,' she said, burying her head in Lucy's shoulder. 'He's going to leave me, I know it. Oh, Lucy!' Tegan's breath was coming in short pants and for a moment, Lucy thought she was hyperventilating.

'Look,' she said, lifting up Tegan's head and cupping her cheeks. 'Calm. Down,' she said in a firm voice. 'Breathe. Breathe.' Tegan nodded, shutting her eyes as she breathed evenly. 'Right, you need to calm down, because panicking will get you nowhere.'

Tegan nodded, still clutching Lucy's arm. 'You 'ave to tell him.'

'No, I can't.'

'You can't keep it from him, Tegan! He may not like it, but you're pregnant with his kid. He has the right to know.'

The front door creaked open and slammed shut, and both women looked up as Rhys stepped into the living room. He took one look at Tegan, before hurrying forward, almost dropping his crutches.

'What's wrong?' he demanded.

'Nothing,' Tegan replied, getting to her feet and wiping her eyes. 'I need to be alone.' She pushed pat her brother to disappear into her bedroom. Rhys stared at Lucy, accusation etched on his face.

'Did Pete hurt her?'

'No! Just leave it,' Lucy replied. She went to move past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

'Tell me,' he growled. Lucy shoved him away.

'Don't touch me,' she hissed, before leaving the house. Tegan would ring if she wanted anything, but for now, she wanted to be alone.

Rhys sighed, limping towards the bedroom door and knocking. 'Tegan? C'mon. Open up.'

'Leave me alone.' He could hear her crying inside. Opening the door, he peered up. She was sat on her bed, head in her hands, shaking with sobs. He came in, moving awkwardly to sit on the bed, resting his crutches on the floor.

'Please, Tegan. I want to help, but you need to tell me what's wrong,' he said softly, putting an arm around her. She leaned into it.

'If I tell you,' she sniffed. 'You have to promise not to tell anyone.'

'I promise,' he replied, squeezing her hand. It was quiet for a few moments, before she said quietly.

'I'm pregnant. Oh, Rhys, what do I do?'

--


	27. Do you want this?

**Don't really have much to say here! Even I have to admit this is a really crappy chapter, but it helps with the last chapter, so bare with it!**

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty Six

Do you want this?

Pete sat in the Abbey, looking up when Rhys came in. He looked angry, though it was slightly put off as he was on crutches.

'You need to talk to Tegan,' he said as he got nearer the table, voice hard. Pete frowned.

'Is she okay?'

'No, she fucking isn't.' Getting to his feet, the blonde stared hard at Rhys, before moving past him and out the door.

When he got back, he felt a small relief; Tegan looked fine. She was stood by the sink, washing up. Then, he noticed her red eyes.

'Tegan…?' he frowned, approaching slowly.

'Pete, I'm pregnant,' she stated matter-of-factly. It took a moment for him to digest this.

'What?'

'I'm pregnant.'

'Ah.' Pete shook his head slightly. He couldn't believe it; then, he remembered the conversation and how he'd felt just thinking about it. And now it was coming true and he couldn't think of what to say. 'I see,' he added stupidly.

'I see?' Tegan turned to look at him.

'I don't know what to say,' he replied quietly, not looking at her in the face. 'I'm not even sure if I'm ready.' Tegan threw up her hands.

'I knew it was a bad idea to tell you!'

'I just need to think,' he replied. He turned, walking back out the kitchen and out the house with Tegan staring after him.

She felt her bottom lip wobble and her throat go tight; it had happened so fast. One moment he was there and the next he had walked out.

She gave a light sob and sunk to her knees.

--

Pete stared out over the River Thames, a sigh escaping his lips. He was going to be a dad; he just didn't understand why he felt so bad about it.

It was just… scary. Pete gave a harsh laugh. Scary? He'd fought many scary blokes and been close to death on numerous occasions, but when his girlfriend of five years becomes pregnant it's _scary_?

Shaking his head, Pete got to his feet. He had to get away. Anywhere at the moment; just to clear his head.

--

Three days. Pete had been gone for three days.

After the first hour, Tegan hadn't worried.

After the first day, she knew he'd be back soon.

After the second, she knew he was probably at his mum's.

After the third day, she knew it was just ridiculous.

Bov, Lucy, Dave and Rhys were all sat in her front room, as Tegan made the drinks. 'I knew he'd just fuck off,' Rhys commented loudly. The same comment he'd been making for days.

'Shut up!' The others said, and for once Tegan laughed. It broke the mood as she came back with a tray of drinks. Rhys shook his head.

'All I'm saying is that… maybe you should give up.'

'Give up?' Tegan frowned.

'Well, he's just done a runner.'

'You're one to talk,' Lucy muttered, folding her arms. Rhys scowled.

'I'm just saying-'

'Well don't just say,' spat Bov. 'No one cares what you think so shut the fuck up, cunt.'

'Pete?' Tegan was staring at the doorway. The others turned in their seats, looking up at the blonde as he gave a weak smile.

'Where the fuck 'ave you been, son?' asked Dave, but there was a relieved grin on his face.

'Around,' he shrugged, before handing a bag to Tegan. She glanced in it, before pulling out a soft, cream baby blanket. She smiled, but looked up with a frown.

'I thought…' She shook her head, unable to explain her feelings.

'Will you forgive me for being a twat?' he asked. 'I just needed some time and I realized I can't live without you. And… I want this baby too.'

Rhys muttered something under his breath, but it went ignored by everyone. Tegan bit her bottom lip, before sighing and stepping forward to hug him.

'Don't you dare go and think ever again,' she warned. Pete laughed, kissing the top of her head.

'I guess everything's going to look up after all,' Lucy smiled, as Bov wrapped an arm around her.

'Don't you just hate it when that happens,' Rhys muttered.

'Ah, give it a rest, Welshy,' Dave muttered as Lucy smacked him on the arm.

'Watch it! I'm a cripple!' Rhys complained, before grabbing a can of lager from the tray and cracking it open.

And Tegan grinned up at Pete, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't be leaving again.

--


	28. Mae Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau

**Argh, the end is here again! I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, because without you, this fic would be pointless! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Another huge hug and a round of appaluse to Emily for making this happen!! **

--

'_Ladies and gentleman,' Swill called for attention. The hall fell quiet, all eyes on him. 'I'm the best man, so I think it's time I do my best to give Pete the most uncomfortable five minutes of his life. For the record, the most uncomfortable five minutes of Tegan's life will be coming later on this evening, courtesy of Pete.' He winked at the newly weds, a grin on his lips as laughter rippled through the hall. _

--

The Dragon and the Rose

Chapter Twenty Seven

Mae Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau

Three years later

Waunlwyd was a beautiful place, but with all the fuss with the wedding, Pete didn't see much of it. Tegan, of course, had grown up here, and didn't need to see it.

But, they'd vowed to come for a proper visit after the honeymoon.

Now, they were stood in a dark room, disco lighting shining red and blue spots on the wall, the music loud and pumping through all the guests; most on the dance floor.

Rhys was sat at the end of the main table, Tegan's daughter Megan sat on his knee. She was three years old, with her sandy blonde hair pulled into pigtails. She looked beautiful in her white bridesmaid dress (which already had a grass stain at the bottom).

Rhys himself had changed a lot over the time Megan had been born. He'd turned from wild rogue to protective, _sensible_ uncle.

Eight year old Charlie was dancing playfully with Jenny. She twirled, face full of glee. 'I love parties!' she yelled over the music. Charlie nodded, holding the hand of his one year old brother, Elliot.

'Me too!'

Ben, Steve and Shannon were there too. Ben seemed a little shy at first, before the nine year old spotted Charlie and ran over to join them. Elliot beamed, trying to pull away from Charlie's grasp, but Charlie, being the protective older brother, didn't let go.

'Ah, bless them,' smiled Lucy, resting her head against Bovver's arm. She stared at her sons, with a proud look on her face.

'What a couple of years it's been,' smiled Libby, sat on Swill's lap. His hands rested on her thighs.

'Remember that fish you had. Henry?' Pete grinned.

Libby laughed. 'I miss him. We should get another one.'

'As long as it isn't half dead already,' Swill replied.

'He wasn't half dead,' she replied. 'He just had character.' Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

'Sometimes, I wonder what Adam's up to,' the blonde said after a moment. 'Twat.'

'Adam?' frowned Tegan, sipping her champagne. Over the eight years she'd known Lucy, she knew pretty much every detail. Except for this one, it seemed.

'Before I came back to London, I had a boyfriend called Adam.'

'He was horrible,' put in Libby. Lucy nodded.

'Bov… scared him away.'

'You could say that,' he shrugged, downing his pint.

'Remember Chloe?' Tegan said, glancing automatically down at her arm, where the long pink scar resided. She shuddered and Pete put an arm around her.

'Let's think of the happier memories, yeah?'

'Like having Jenny,' smiled Libby, looking at her daughter.

'And the boys,' agreed Lucy.

'Shame it hurt so much,' laughed Tegan. 'I had to have stitches from the top of my-'

'Okay, too much information!' Swill exclaimed, covering his ears. The group laughed at Swill's expression, as Dave arrived back at the table with Red.

Things between them seemed to be going well. She was a little younger than he was, her red hair in a falling pleasantly around her shoulders, a friendly smile on her face.

'Have fun?' winked Swill, knowingly. Dave flicked him the finger.

'We only went to the bar.'

'You took your time,' agreed Ike.

''Ave you seen the fucking crowds gathered there? It was like trying to get into Woolies when it was closing.'

'I miss Woolworths,' pouted Libby. 'I really do! I remember buying CSI from there. Season 5 I think… real cheap…' she trailed off with a thoughtful sigh. 'Oh, I also got the Wii game too…'

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. 'It closed three years ago, Libby,' she reminded her.

'I still miss it.'

Pete left their conversation, shifting in his seat to kiss Tegan's cheek, before Megan ran over.

'Daddy,' she said simply, holding out her arms. Pete lifted her onto his lap as she reached out to snag a handful of crisps in a fist.

'Who the fucks that?' Swill said, sitting up and staring at the dance floor. The others frowned, trying to see who he was looking at.

'Who?' frowned Lucy.

'Him. Talking to Jenella.' Their gazes settled on a boy of about Charlie's age, hair in a comb over. He said something with a smile, before the two began to dance.

'Swill, he's a kid,' said Libby, resting back against him.

'So? What if he tries it on with her?'

'Jenny's seven. I'm sure she won't want anything.'

'Shall I go and push 'im over?'

'Swill!'

'What?' he asked innocently, before Jenny came running back. 'Who was that, Jen?'

She shrugged, reaching up to drink her glass of coke.

'I dunno,' she replied.

'A boyfriend?' he asked lightly.

'Daad!!' Jenny wailed. 'Mum, tell 'im! He's embarrassing me!' Lucy laughed.

'Ignore him. He's being silly.'

'Dad's always silly,' Jenny agreed, with a dramatic roll of her eyes before she hurried off. Next to come back to the table was Charlie, leading Elliot along.

'Elliot's thirsty,' he stated promptly.

'What do you want to drink?' Lucy asked, reaching for her bag to get the bottles.

'He wants water.'

'Do you Elliot?'

'He said yes.' Charlie had a thing about answering for Elliot. Lucy had tried to make him stop, saying that Elliot might want other things, but the small boy seemed content in having whatever his brother got for him. Pulling the water bottle out her bag, she passed it to him. Charlie pulled off the top and handed it to Elliot, who stuffed it in his mouth.

Charlie grinned, before pulling Elliot back to Jenny. Libby twisted on Swill's lap, kissing him on the lips.

'Let's dance, big boy,' she smiled.

'Big boy, eh?' Dave laughed.

'I wouldn't have married him if he wasn't,' Libby joked, getting to her feet and pulling him up with her. Swill quickly reached across the table to grab a sausage roll, before allowing her to take him to the center of the dance floor.

'I've never known anyone who takes food to eat while dancing,' Pete laughed with a bemused smile. Tegan grinned, before cupping his cheek and kissing him softly.

'You've made me the happiest man alive,' he grinned against her lips. Tegan smiled, melting into the kiss as butterflies filled her stomach. 'And I love you.'

«I'r diwedd»

**One final review before we go? **


End file.
